GHOST STORY
by Valhova
Summary: Cuando Harry y Draco mueren, permanecen en este mundo como fantasmas que habitan su antiguo cottage. Draco evitará a toda costa que alguien viva en su casa. Harry quiere el descanso eterno... pero no solo. Con Draco. Pero Draco no quiere irse ¿Por qué no?
1. Capítulo 1: Pasado

**GHOST STORY**

_Este fanfiction participa en el __**Big Bang de Harry Potter 2011**_

_Antes de comenzar, quisiera darle un agradecimiento muy especial a mi beta __**Lila Bolger**__ quien aceptó corregir mi historia en un plazo corto de tiempo y lo hizo bien ^^!_

_Escribí esta historia porque siempre he sido fanática de las películas sobre fantasmas y sitios embrujados. Si quieren llevarse un buen susto, les recomiendo los filmes de terror asiáticos. _

_Un par de aclaratorias importantes:_

_1.- En esta historia, cuando mueres, sólo pueden pasar tres cosas: Vas al cielo o al infierno. Si no accedes a tomar el descanso eterno, permaneces en este mundo como fantasma._

_2.- En este mundo los fantasmas son distintos a los libros de J. K. Rowling. Aquí ellos habitan sitios embrujados y pueden dar miedo. No tienen nada que ver con los entes amistosos o graciosos que viven en sitios como __Hogwarts_.

**Capítulo 1 ~ Pasado**

El proyecto más importante de Harry después de la guerra fue comprar aquella propiedad en el Valle de Godric. Estaba ubicada en una tranquila calle, algo alejada del centro del pueblo, casi al lado del cementerio y la pequeña iglesia. El terreno tenía un poco más de mil cuatrocientos metros cuadrados, un patio trasero cuya maleza se encontraba demasiado crecida y las ruinas de una casa victoriana que había conocido mejores tiempos. El precio había sido una ganga, pero el lugar había estado en venta por más de veinte años y nadie había mostrado interés en comprarla. Por supuesto, pocas personas –magos incluidos- querrían tomarse la molestia de reconstruir una casa donde dos personas habían sido asesinadas. El sitio era macabro y todo el mundo pensaba que estaba embrujado, aunque a Harry aquella mala fama no le desalentó. Quería ese terreno más que nada en el mundo, quería limpiar el jardín y plantar muchas flores, quería reconstruir esa casa con sus propias manos hasta devolverle la gloria de sus mejores días. Y quería hacer todo aquello en nombre de la memoria de sus padres, quienes habían vivido los años más felices de su vida en aquel lugar.

Harry había nacido y vivido durante un año en el Valle de Godric, siendo un niño amado y feliz. Luego Voldemort había llegado para acabar con aquel lugar cálido y había dejado a su paso sólo muerte y destrucción, pero no quería pensar en ello, no señor. La guerra había terminado y él quería, de alguna forma y de ser posible, pasar página, encontrar un sitio donde sanar sus heridas –al menos hasta donde fuera posible, pues algunas nunca terminarían de cicatrizar- y recordar tranquilamente a aquellos que se habían ido demasiado pronto y sin merecerlo. Comenzar un proyecto que fuera punto de partida de aquella vida tranquila que siempre había anhelado.

La oportunidad se presentó con la compra del terreno.

Comenzaría desde cero, desde los mismos cimientos de aquella casa, e iría construyendo poco a poco, considerando cada detalle de suma importancia, hasta que todo quedara perfecto. El tiempo que se llevara en acabar su proyecto carecía de importancia. El resultado sería lo importante.

Harry comenzó a construir y no paró hasta dos años después.

o00o

El cottage resultante poseía una elegancia clásica característica de las casas de campo británicas del siglo XIX. La vivienda, que tenía dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones en el piso superior, tres baños, un estudio en el piso inferior, una sala, una cocina y un pequeño ático, había sido construida con ladrillos rojos. El tejado negro contrastaba muy bien con aquel color rojo y el encantador porche delantero de madera pintado en blanco, que con el tiempo resultó ser el lugar ideal para tomar el té de la tarde. Las ventanas amplias dejaban entrar gran cantidad de luz solar en el día, así como una brisa constante y fresca durante el verano que mecía suavemente las persianas semitransparentes. Por dentro, los pisos de madera habían sido pulidos con esmero, los muebles elegidos con mucho cuidado para combinar con aquel ambiente victoriano y las paredes lucían cálidos colores pasteles. Había jarrones llenos con flores silvestres en cada habitación y una enorme chimenea en la sala que, estaba seguro, sería el lugar preferido para pasar los fríos inviernos que estaban por venir. Y fotos, muchas fotos de seres queridos por aquí y por allá. Harry quería encontrar los rostros de las personas que amaba en la mayoría de los ambientes de la casa.

Y el jardín, oh, el jardín… Estaba dedicado en parte al ocio y en parte a ser un huerto. Esta doble funcionalidad hacía que se entremezclaran arbustos ornamentales con hierbas aromáticas y hortalizas dando al conjunto un cierto aire de desorden que, en contra de las apariencias, estaba perfectamente planificado. Pequeños arbustos de laurel recortados en forma redondeada se utilizaban para dividir el espacio dedicado al disfrute de las personas -con bancos donde poder sentarse a disfrutar el día y leer- de los parterres dentro de los cuales se cultivan especies por grupos: herbáceos, rosales y lirios. Por último, una hermosa planta trepadora se encontraba adosada a la pared de la casa que daba al jardín.

Habían sido dos años de arduo trabajo… pero estaba orgulloso del resultado obtenido.

Todo era hermoso y acogedor, el hogar que Harry siempre quiso tener.

El hogar perfecto.

Ahora podría dar el siguiente paso: Formar –finalmente- una familia propia.

o00o

Harry había terminado con honores su carrera en la Academia de Aurores. Ginny había entrado un año después a la misma carrera de Harry, pero se había retirado durante su segundo año para convertirse en la nueva buscadores de los Chudley Cannons. En aquel entonces ellos ya eran novios de nuevo, al menos oficialmente, porque desde el final de la guerra habían estado uno alrededor del otro pretendiendo ser sólo "amigos con derecho", cuando todo el mundo sabía que era algo más serio.

El contrato que le habían ofrecido a Ginny era muy bueno como para perder la oportunidad de aceptarlo e incluso el moreno, a regañadientes, tuvo que reconocerlo. A él no le ilusionaba la idea de continuar una relación a distancia –con la gran cantidad de partidos que la pelirroja tendría que jugar por toda Gran Bretaña- pero no tuvo corazón para interponerse en su sueño. Y mientras ella viajaba y se hacía una estrella famosa del quidditch, él se avocaba a sus estudios, a ser el mejor padrino que Teddy Lupin podría tener y a la construcción del cottage.

La pareja tenía seis años de noviazgo cuando decidieron casarse. La ceremonia fue un acto sencillo realizado en el hermoso jardín de la nueva casa en la que ya vivían desde hacía un mes. Sólo habían asistido a la boda la familia de Ginny, Teddy, Andrómeda y los amigos más cercanos de ambos –algunos amigos comunes como Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville y algunos otros como los compañeros del equipo de quidditch de Ginny o algunos aurores a los que Harry estimaba-. Una enorme cantidad de hechizos evitó con éxito que la prensa interrumpiera uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de ambos y a la final sólo una pequeña reseña se publicó en las páginas de sociales de _El Profeta_. La celebración de aquella unión duró toda la noche y luego la pareja pasó una semana de luna de miel en la Riviera Francesa.

La vida en el cottage fue tranquila y feliz. Ambos se dedicaron los primeros años de su matrimonio a forjar sus carreras. Harry ascendió rápidamente en el cuerpo de aurores, un logro que a nadie le sorprendió por parte del vencedor del temible Voldemort; Ginny fue elegida buscadora del año tres veces consecutivas. Sin duda, habían alcanzado el éxito en el ámbito profesional. Sin embargo, ellos pronto sintieron la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso en su relación. A ambos les gustaban los niños y a esas alturas Teddy era una presencia constante en sus vidas, una presencia que habían llegado a amar. Con Teddy ellos había comenzado a practicar -un poco, sólo un poco- el cómo ser padres y la experiencia les había encantado. Ginny sabía que Harry quería tener sus propios hijos más que nada en el mundo. Y ella quería complacerle porque le amaba.

o00o

James Sirius Potter nació una soledad mañana de agosto. El parto se complicó un poco y a Ginny tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, pero ambos estaban bien. El pequeño pesó tres kilos al nacer y tenía una matita adorable de cabello pelirrojo en la cabecita. Era un niño llorón que adoraba estar pegado al pecho de su madre y sonreía cuando estaba en brazos de su padre. Harry no cabía en sí de la felicidad y ya todos imaginaban cuán consentido sería ese niño en casa. La pareja tomó un año sabático en sus respectivas carreras para estar con el bebé. Una decisión acertada vista la poca experiencia que tenían en la crianza de un hijo. Con Teddy habían podido practicar algunos aspectos de la paternidad, era cierto, pero Andrómeda había insistido en asumir la mayor responsabilidad en la educación de su nieto, así que aquello no contaba mucho al final.

La noches sin dormir, alimentar al bebé cada tres horas, cambiar los pañales, la increíble hazaña del primer baño del niño entre ambos, las visitas al pediatra, la puesta de vacunas… Fue agotador, aunque Harry y Ginny nunca habían sido más felices en su vida. Y Harry, siempre obsesionado con las fotografías –después de todo, gracias a las ellas había sabido cómo eran sus padres-, tomó muchas fotos de cada momento que vivía la nueva familia.

El ser padres, sin duda, unió mucho más como pareja a Harry y Ginny, aunque fue un golpe un poco duro para la pelirroja quedar embarazada nuevamente cuando James apenas tenía tres meses de edad. La depresión post-parto que no tuvo inmediatamente después del nacimiento del pequeño la tuvo entonces. La noticia no le había caído muy bien al principio. Comenzar todo de nuevo cuando el primer hijo tendría apenas un año… No sabía si podría con aquello. Pero pudo, pues Harry estuvo siempre a su lado siendo siempre aquel maravilloso esposo y padre competente.

El segundo hijo de la pareja, Albus Severus Potter, nació en julio, casi un mes antes del primer cumpleaños de James. Ginny tenía ocho meses cuando entró en labor. El parto fue aun más difícil que el primero, y la pelirroja quedó tan débil después de su segunda cesárea que estuvo hospitalizada durante una semana. A pesar de ello, el bebé fue sano, pesó dos kilos cien gramos y era un niño tranquilo que apenas lloraba y dormía mucho. El pequeño tenía unos cabellos tan oscuros como los de su padre y fue un placer descubrir que también había heredado el color de sus ojos. En su fuero interno, Harry deseó que su segundo hijo no heredara también su innata capacidad para meterse en problemas también. Con Albus comenzaron de nuevo las noches de desvelo, de cambiar pañales cada dos por tres, de dar el pecho cada tres horas, de visitar al pediatra con frecuencia y de llevar el cronograma de las vacunas de un recién nacido, entre muchas otras actividades que ya habían superado un poco con James. Sin embargo, la vendita experiencia adquirida con el primer hijo sirvió bastante para sobrellevar las del segundo. Y de alguna manera, eso lo hizo más sencillo.

De mutuo acuerdo, la pareja decidió no tener más hijos. Harry hubiese querido tener una niña también, pero los partos habían sido difíciles para Ginny y no se querían arriesgar con un tercero. Serían una familia de cinco entonces –Teddy estaba incluido, por supuesto-. Y durante los siguientes años, la convivencia se convirtió en aquella constante felicidad que sentían al criar a sus hijos, en verlos crecer y en continuar los trabajos que tanto amaban.

Harry había alcanzado la vida que siempre había soñado.

Tenía a sus hijos y a Ginny. Y nada podría salir mal.

O al menos, eso creyó durante aquellos años.

o00o

No pudieron creerlo cuando Ginny quedó embarazada nuevamente. Es decir, ellos siempre se cuidaban y, aun cuando sabían que ningún método anticonceptivo era cien por ciento seguro –y eso incluía los mágicos-, estaban convencidos de que aquello no pasaría. James tenía cinco años y Albus cuatro; aun eran niños pequeños que dependían mucho de sus padres. Cuidarles al mismo tiempo que a un bebito sería una tarea dura, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en afrontar aquel hermoso nuevo reto. Harry estaba preocupado por la salud de su esposa, pero todo indicaba que estaban bien de salud ella y el bebé. El embarazo evolucionaba con normalidad y poco a poco ellos se adaptaron a la idea de que la familia crecería de nuevo. Estaban ilusionados y felices. Saber que Ginny esperaba una niña fue una gran noticia para ambos. Era lo que habían querido por mucho tiempo…

… Y quizás por ello, porque lo habían deseado _tanto_, lo que pasó después fue tan terrible.

Porque Ginny tuvo un parto realmente difícil esta vez –mucho peor que los dos primeros-. Tuvieron que realizarle una tercera cesárea y la pequeña niña sonrosada llegó al mundo llorando con fuerza, como si quisiera evidenciar el buen estado de salud de sus diminutos pulmones. Ginny sonrió e insistió en tomarla en sus brazos aunque estuviera tan pálida y se sintiera muy débil. La sostuvo sobre su pecho desnudo un instante, observándola con todo el amor que una madre en capaz de sentir y transmitir en una mirada. Le dio un beso en la frente, emitió un largo gemido lastimero y luego perdió el sentido. Ella continuaba sangrando profusamente, cada vez más y más. El medimago que atendió el parto hizo todo lo que pudo para detener la hemorragia, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ginny murió trayendo al mundo a una hermosa niña: Lily Potter.

Y Harry amó a esa niña como nunca pensó que podría amar a nadie más, a pesar del dolor por la pérdida de su esposa. Harry lloró y se derrumbó y pensó que jamás podría superar aquella agonía sin fin. Pero Harry no sería Harry si luego no se hubiera levantado, se hubiera secado las lágrimas y hubiera seguido adelante a pesar de todo. Porque había tres niños pequeños que ahora dependían de él y no pensaba defraudarlos. Con la valentía que siempre le había caracterizado, asumió su papel de padre soltero.

o00o

Harry llegó al cottage cansado; había sido un día realmente difícil y agotador en el trabajo. Seguía siendo auror y, aunque no tenía precisamente un puesto de escritorio ahora, ya no aceptaba casos que le alejaran de casa por más de un par de días. Ese tipo de casos solían ser fáciles de resolver, aunque eso no aseguraba que a veces pudieran llegar a complicarse bastante. Había tenido que aplicarse a fondo para resolver este en particular –capturar a una pandilla de ladrones que azotaban el barrio de Marylebone, al norte de Oxford Street, empleando una hábil combinación de hechizos de confusión y memoria-, pero eso hacía de su trabajo algo interesante.

Con la muerte de Ginny, él había abandonado sus aspiraciones de ascender hasta convertirse en el Jefe de Aurores, pues ahora necesitaba un horario estable sin la obligación de trabajar muchas horas extras a la semana. Después de todo, sus hijos le esperaban en casa cada noche para cenar y ellos siempre estaban primero que cualquier otra cosa. Aun cuando Molly se ofrecía a cuidar a los niños, él no podía dejarles solos mucho tiempo. Ellos ya habían perdido a su madre y no quería que, además, tuvieran que lidiar con un padre ausente. Harry tenía muy clara su escala de prioridades, así que no lamentaba sacrificar su carrera profesional en pos de ser el mejor padre posible.

Ahora siempre estaba en casa pendiente de sus hijos, cuidándoles, brindándole un amor que, esperaba, contara por dos. Porque había sido madre y padre para sus niños y esperaba que fuera suficiente para ellos –aunque el recuerdo de Ginny siempre estaba presenta y siempre lo estaría-. Había sido duro, muy duro continuar sin su esposa, pero de alguna forma habían logrado salir adelante como una familia unida que se amaba mucho. Albus y Lily eran buenos chicos que apenas daban problemas, aunque eso no evitaba que fueran alegres e hiperactivos. Y James siempre había sido un apoyo incondicional para Harry.

James ya era un adolescente y aceptaba muy bien el rol de hermano mayor, siempre lo había hecho. Había cuidado a los más pequeños con una devoción y una responsabilidad que había enorgullecido siempre a Harry. Era sumamente protector con ellos, sobretodo cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Esto evitaba que pudiera compartir más de su tiempo libre con sus amigos y su novia, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado. El joven siempre había sido maduro para su edad y estaba conciente de que su padre necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera darle. Harry estaba tranquilo sabiendo que el mayor de sus hijos estaba a cargo de todo cuando él debía ausentarse y eso era lo importante.

Era junio y los chicos estaban comenzado sus vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts - oh, sí, tenía a tres adorables Griffyndors en la familia-, así que Harry había regresado temprano al cottage. Sabía que sus hijos estaban en el cine con Teddy viendo una película cuyo título había olvidado, probablemente alguna de dibujos animados que tanto le gustaba a Lily. Luego irían a cenar, así que no llegarían hasta tarde. Harry extrañaba su presencia en el hogar, pero también agradecía la tranquilidad que tenía ahora. Aprovechó de cenar ligero –un sándwich con un vaso de coca-cola- y luego se dirigió al segundo piso. Quería aprovechar la ausencia de los muchachos para poner un poco de orden en sus habitaciones. Suspiró y entró a la recámara de James ya sabiendo lo que encontraría. Y no estaba equivocado.

Sus hijos tenían grandes cualidades, sin duda, pero ordenados _no_ era precisamente una de ellas.

Harry comenzó a recoger la ropa esparcida descuidadamente en el suelo, la cama y el escritorio. Apartó la ropa usada de la limpia, dobló esta última y la guardó perfectamente doblada en su armario correspondiente y después cambió las sábanas de la cama –algo que sus hijos nunca recordaban hacer-. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de los otros dos para hacer lo mismo. Reunión toda la ropa usada y las sábanas sucias para comenzar a lavarla, echando a la lavadora las prendas clasificadas por colores.

Esperando que estuviera la primera colada, fue a la cocina. Tomó su primera taza de té mientras secaba y guardaba la vajilla que habían usado en el almuerzo. Harry no recordaba cuándo se había convertido en un hombre tan doméstico, pero admitía que ahora disfrutaba realizando aquellas pequeñas tareas del hogar. El resto lo realizaba Mandy, la señora que limpiaba el cottage tres veces a la semana. Cuando terminó de ordenar un poco, se sentó en la mesa para hojear el periódico de ese día que no había alcanzado a leer. Apenas la ropa estuvo limpia, echó una segunda colada.

Harry se sirvió una segunda taza de té y luego se dirigió a la sala. La chimenea estaba encendida porque, aunque era verano, las noches en el Valle de Godric eran frescas. Tal como lo pensaba años atrás, la sala era uno de sus sitios favoritos del cottage para estar. La casa estaba en silencio y él estaba relajado disfrutando del suave sabor del té y el calor que provenía de las llamas. Quería esperar el regreso de sus hijos despierto.

Mientras tanto, él pensaba...

Pensaba en la lista de compras que tendría que hacer pronto. La alacena estaba ya casi vacía... Pensaba en los twinkies rellenos de fresa que a Lily tanto le gustaban... Pensaba en la cena del domingo que tendrían con Ron y Hermione... pensaba en qué debería preparar para la ocasión...

Pensaba con tanto ahínco en cada pequeño detalle al que pudo aferrarse en su tranquila vida cotidiana, pero era inútil. Sus pensamientos siempre derivaban hacia una persona.

Y esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

Harry no entendía por qué maldita razón _no_ podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se había reencontrado con Malfoy cuando ambos fueron elegidos como parte de los doce padres que conformarían la nueva Junta Escolar de Hogwarts, hacía un año. Harry no esperaba la presencia del rubio allí, la verdad. Aunque recordaba que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, también había pertenecido a aquella junta y había usado su posición para hacerle la vida imposible a Albus Dumbledore siempre que había podido. ¿Draco estaría siguiendo los pasos de su padre? ¿Qué pretendía al aceptar el cargo? Quizás el rubio había simplemente heredado el puesto... La verdad, no tenía idea de sus motivaciones para participar en ese tipo de actividades.

Ellos siempre se daban un saludo impersonal en el anden 9 y ¾ cuando iban a despedir a sus respectivos hijos que partían al colegio en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero nunca se habían acercado para conversar. Después de todo, no había motivos para hacerlo; ellos no eran amigos ni nada parecido. El hijo de Draco, Scorpius Malfoy, tenía la misma edad de su hijo Albus y era físicamente tan parecido a su padre que verle era siempre como regresar en el tiempo a su adolescencia, cuando ambos eran jóvenes inmaduros que se odiaban uno al otro con un fervor tan intenso que rayaba en la obsesión.

Draco había tenido a Scorpius con Astoria Greengrass, hermana menor de Daphne Greengrass, aunque ellos nunca se habían casado. Harry no sabía la razón de aquello; él se había enterado porque había sido un gran escándalo que el heredero de la familia Malfoy tuviera un hijo fuera de un matrimonio. La historia fue titular en _El Profeta_ por meses.

A Harry no podía importarle menos si Draco era casado o no, pero tenía cierta curiosidad en saber qué clase de padre era... Y también qué clase de niño era Scorpius. Lucius no había sido precisamente un padre modelo y no sabía si Draco lo habría hecho mejor en ese papel. Quizás aquella curiosidad era ocasionada por el hecho de que ambos habían terminando siendo padres solteros. Era una peculiar coincidencia, sin duda, aquella que ahora les unía.

Por otra parte, fue una enorme sorpresa enterarse que el chico había sido sorteado finalmente en Ravenclaw. Scorpius había sido el primer Malfoy que no asistía a Slytherin en siglos. Sabía ahora por Albus que era buen estudiante y no se metía en problemas con nadie, aunque desconocía cuáles eran sus ideas sobre los muggles, si compartía la opinión que su padre tenía sobre la pureza de sangre y esas cosas… Harry estaba intrigado. Reconocía que estaba muy intrigado.

Y verlo en la Junta Escolar... bueno, eso acrecentó su curiosidad.

Porque él nunca había pensado en Draco como padre. Joder, no podía. Para él, Draco siempre sería la persona que había hecho su vida miserable en el colegio, la piedra en su zapato. Sin duda, Voldemort había sido su némesis en la vida, pero también reconocía a Draco como su contraparte, su rival natural del colegio. Ambos se habían detestado y tratado de hacer la vida del otro tan imposible como habían podido. Y no sabía si podría alguna vez casar aquella imagen de adolescente problemático con su apariencia actual.

Pero ahora que había compartido algo de tiempo con el rubio, reconocía que había cambiado, que había madurado. Y no sabía por qué aquello le sorprendía tanto... ¿Acaso no habían cambiado todos? La guerra tenía ese efecto en la gente, mucho más en aquellos que estuvieron en la primera línea de fuego –como fue el caso de ambos, sin importar a qué bando habían pertenecido y por qué razón-. Draco era un hombre serio que hablaba sólo cuando realmente era necesario. Había intervenido poco, pero cada opinión había sido muy acertada. Harry notaba que siempre era escuchado, que sus puntos de vista eran reconocidos. Generalmente solían hacer aquello que aconsejaba al final. Él se había ganado el respecto de todos en la junta. Y Harry casi odiaba admitir que el suyo también. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo nunca abiertamente.

Harry tragó duro pensando cuán fascinante le resultaba el rubio ahora, aun cuando no quisiera que fuera así. No comprendía esos sentimientos que estaban despertando en él y le perturbaban, aunque no podía evitar tener curiosidad por saber más de él, de su vida.

Y Harry no sería Harry si no hubiera hecho algo para satisfacer aquella curiosidad.

Tenía varios meses tratando de acercarse al rubio, de conversar con él, de conocerle un poco más. El nuevo Draco le tenía intrigado... Quería develar sus misterios. Harry no comprendía por qué estaba tan obsesionado con él. Quizás aquello fuera el resultado de la falta de respuesta del otro. Porque Draco apenas le veía, apenas le hablaba, apenas notaba que existía. Y Harry no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le ignorara y se mostraran tan apáticos con él. Menos un antiguo enemigo del colegio.

Maldita sea, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Y tendría que hacerlo ya.

o00o

Harry les vio desde lejos. Había acudido al Callejón Diagon para realizar algunas compras antes de ir a preparar la cena a su casa y les encontró por casualidad. Ambos estaban saliendo de la librería _Flourish & Blotts_ con una par de paquetes en las manos cada uno. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, comenzó a seguirles mientras caminaban apaciblemente hacia la heladería _Florean Fortescue_.

Era tarde, pero en verano no oscurecía hasta después de las nueve de la noche. Apenas eran las seis y el sol comenzaba un lento descenso en el horizonte. Los escasos rayos de luz que se filtraban entre los edificios reflejaban sus cabellos dorados hasta hacerlos parecer casi plateados. El parecido entre ambos era algo que siempre había llamado poderosamente la atención del auror.

Tomaron asiento en una mesita ubicada en la terraza. Harry se quedó en una esquina, oculto en las sombras que proyectaba el edificio. Sabía que ellos no podrían verle en esa oscuridad creada artificialmente, aunque él a ellos sí. Tranquilamente se recostó en la pared y observó a sus anchas.

Draco había pedido algo caliendo, quizás un té o un café; la delicada taza de porcelana dejaban escapar delgadas nubes de humo blanco. Scorpius había preferido un helado, cosa extraña porque estaba cerca la hora de la cena. Harry frunció el ceño antes este pensamiento, pero no permitió que le distrajera durante mucho tiempo. Ellos conversaban amenamente de cualquier cosa o de muchas cosas –no había forma de saberlo- y parecían estar pasándolo en grande pues sonreían mucho y con frecuencia. Padre e hijo parecían felices; era evidente que se querían muchísimo. Saber aquello le sorprendió un poco –otra vez veía una faceta de Draco totalmente nueva para él- pero en el fondo le alegró constatar que era tan cariñoso con su hijo. Como padre, Harry apreciaba muchísimo eso de otra persona.

Y cuando Draco se acercó amorosamente a su hijo para revolver sus cabellos, Harry perdió el aliento. Estaba encantado con la escena. Estaba encantado con Draco… Ahora más que nunca quería poder entablar alguna relación con el rubio. Y esperaba lograrlo con el tiempo.

o00o

Todavía no había mucha suerte al aproximarse a Draco. El rubio le miraba con suspicacia y cierta desconfianza cada vez que trataba de entablar una conversación decente durante sus reuniones en la Junta Escolar. Harry sabía que aquello era comprensible, considerando lo mal que siempre se habían llevado, pero no pensaba rendirse.

Después de todo, si él había apreciado los cambios que se habían producido en el rubio con los años, no veía por qué razón no podía pasar lo inverso también.

Claro que Draco no tenía por qué compartir su curiosidad en conocer al otro…

Una curiosidad que estaba causando estragos en Harry.

o00o

Lo había observado durante largo tiempo. Se había convertido en una especie de pasatiempo personal. Ahora pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, loco de remate, porque Draco había comenzado a verse muy atractivo a sus ojos. Y había comenzado a sentir alguna especie de... _deseo_ por el rubio.

El sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir enfermo.

Estaban en otra reunión de la Junta Escolar y Harry no podía apartar la vista del rubio. Lo había intentado toda la noche sin resultados. Simplemente no podía. Parecía _casi_ como si le hubiera embrujado con alguna especie de... poción de amor. O qué sé yo. Esperaba fervientemente que no le hicieran alguna pregunta ahora porque, estaba seguro, terminaría balbuceando alguna incoherencia como un estúpido.

Sonrió con nerviosismo.

Su mente _tenía_ que estarle haciendo una mala pasada... Porque... Sino...

... Oh, no, no, no. Definitivamente no. No podía sentirse atraído por Draco, ¿cierto? Al menos _no_ seriamente, ¿cierto?

Tragó con fuerza.

¿Cierto?

¡Mierda!

o00o

Finalmente lo reconoció.

Draco le atraía más de lo que debería y no podía permitirse albergar esos sentimientos. Debía alejarse porque le gustaba el rubio y le gustaba _mucho_. Y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Harry había amado a Ginny con todo su corazón y rehacer su vida después de su muerto fue un trabajo duro que le llevó años realizar –un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás-. Después de ella, había tenido pocas y discretas relaciones que había servido más que nada para satisfacer una necesidad sexual. Y algunas de aquellas relaciones habían sido con hombres también. Harry aprendió durante ese tiempo que disfrutaba mucho al tener una buena polla insertada duramente en su culo. Por supuesto, lo opuesto también le satisfacía enormemente.

Harry no pensaba hacerse el tonto ahora o negar lo evidente, por más que aquello le mortificara hasta límites insospechados.

Sabía muy bien que Draco le excitaba, que le deseaba, que se moría de ganas por follar con él...

Pero Draco seguía siendo un misterio. Después de todo aquel tiempo tratando de aproximarse, el rubio no había mostrado interés en mantener una charla con él. Ni siquiera _eso_. Harry comenzaba a sentirse muy frustrado, pero debía aceptar la verdad: El rubio no correspondía sus sentimientos. Y aquello en el fondo era un alivio, pues no quería problemas... De todas formas, no estaba seguro que Draco _valiera_ el esfuerzo de tratar de conquistarle. Y ciertamente, tampoco pensaba revolver su tranquila y pacífica vida por un puñado de pensamientos pecaminosos y una polla dura como la piedra. No señor.

Que se jodiera Draco y su indiferencia.

o00o

Las cosas realmente importantes en esta vida no hay que buscarlas. Ellas te encuentran a ti. Draco le había demostrado aquello a Harry. Y era casi hilarante pensar que, su decisión de comenzar a ignorarle, hubiera llamado finalmente su atención.

Porque Draco había comenzado a coquetearle apenas impuso distancia entre ambos. Había comenzado a dejar caer una insinuación por aquí y otra por allá. Había comenzado a volverle loco con aquellas nuevas e inesperadas muestras de interés. Había comenzado a seducirlo. Aquella era la simple verdad.

Y Harry no lo podía _creer_.

No ahora, después de tantos quebraderos de cabeza y momentos amargos.

No ahora que ya se había rendido.

Pero Draco era, sin duda, un mundo aparte del que no conocía _nada_.

Y a estas alturas ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

No estaba seguro de arriesgarse con alguien que seguía siendo una caja negra... Pues en el fondo temía salir lastimado. Quizás no conocía a Draco todavía, pero se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. Draco tendría el poder de herirlo seriamente porque Harry podía llegar a quererle de verdad, más allá de toda aquella tensión sexual que había entre ambos. ¿Pero qué haría con ese poder? ¿Lo usaría? Arriesgaba mucho si aceptaba tener _algo_ con el rubio.

Pero Harry no sería Harry si no siguiera los lineamientos que imponía su corazón _siempre_.

En este caso en particular, su corazón quería dejarse llevar.

Harry lo hizo.

Y la mano de Draco en su polla dura y goteante había valido la pena. Los dedos de Draco en su culo mucho más. Y la penetración que siguió a aquella cuidadosa preparación había sido la cúspide de un placer que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Porque no se trataba sólo de sexo, frío, impersonal y carente de sentimientos. Había sido diferente porque habían puesto su corazón esta vez, _ambos_ habían puesto sus corazones repletos de pasión y desesperación y calidez... Y había tantas ganas de sentirse seguro, protegido y querido que había sido casi abrumador. Pero también había sido hermoso, como regresar al hogar amado después de muchos años de ausencia.

o00o

Conversaron mucho y pronto se hicieron verdaderos amigos. Draco seguía siendo un misterio en muchos sentidos, pues le costaba mucho hablar de él mismo. En cambio, adoraba hablar de su hijo Scorpius. Y aquel amor que expresaba en cada frase y gesto era algo que Harry comprendía muy bien.

En cuando a Draco, Harry lo tuvo mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, el moreno aprendió a llenar los espacios vacíos en la vida del rubio extrayendo una frase por aquí y otra por allá y empleando grandes cantidades de paciencia para unir los pedazos que lograba recolectar, como si fuera pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas que era su vida. Iba lentamente, pero ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y realmente no había prisa en resolver el acertijo.

Así descubrió que Scorpius había sido producto de una noche de borrachera de Draco y Astoria -quien siempre había estado enamorada de él-. Draco estaba muy claro en cuáles eran sus gustos por aquella época y, aunque nunca difamaba a la madre de su hijo si era posible, había llegado a insinuar muy levemente la sospecha de que los acontecimientos que ocasionaron el embarazo había sido el producto de alguna trampa de la mujer. Por supuesto, con ello no logró que Draco se casara con ella como tanto deseaba, aunque el rubio siempre fue responsable de su hijo y por ello le pasada una buena cantidad de galeones a la menor de los Greengrass para su manutención.

Ellos compartieron la custodia de Scorpius desde su nacimiento, y a la final todos fueron felices. Destacando a Lucios, quien finalmente cumplió el sueño de tener un heredero que garantizara la continuidad del apellido Malfoy.

o00o

Tres años después de comenzar su relación, Harry y Draco eran inseparables. Habían tenido una apasionada relación clandestina durante algún tiempo, pero pronto decidieron reconocer que aquel vínculo que se había formado entre ambos era mucho más que buenos polvos o intentos desesperados por no sentirse solos en la vida. Ellos estaban unidos ahora por mucho, mucho más esos motivos tan superficiales.

Harry, con un corazón sencillo que no aceptaba excusas, lo admitió primero.

Draco, acostumbrado a siempre ser fuerte y frío, lo hizo después.

No había alternativa, después de todo.

El uno ya no podía vivir sin el otro a esas alturas.

Ellos se amaban.

Los hijos fueron los primero en saberlo y luego los padres de Draco y los amigos de Harry. No todos tomaron la noticia de buena forma, pero tampoco esperaban que lo hicieran. Los chicos era su prioridad y ellos habían aceptado su relación con relativa tranquilidad, lo cual fue un gran alivio para ambos. Incluso Albus y Scorpius habían comenzado a entablar una relación de amistad. ¿Qué más podían pedirle a la vida?

De mutuo acuerdo, la pareja decidió vivir en el cottage de Harry. Para el auror aquella casa tenía un valor sentimental importante que no podía ser reemplazado por nada: sus padres habían vivido allí, sus hijos habían tenido una infancia feliz también en ese sitio... En fin. No pensó que pudiera hallar un hogar en otro lugar que no fuera ese. Y Draco, más despegado en ese tipo de cosas, no tuvo reparos en mudarse a la casa. Incluso cuando era mucho más pequeña que la mansión Malfoy. Ilusionado, el moreno dejó suficiente espacio en su habitación para que fuera ocupado con las pertenencias de su rubio consentido. Y Draco hizo de aquella habitación uno de los lugares preferidos de la pareja en el cottage.

Aquella casa victoriana fue testigo de los años más felices en las vidas de Draco y Harry.

o00o

_Se me ocurrió la historia de Harry y el cottage cuando vi Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 1. Una de las escenas de esa película que más me gustó fue cuando Harry y Hermione van al Valle de Godric y es invierno y Harry se queda mirando las ruinas de lo que fue su hogar cuando era sólo un bebé... Antes que Voldemort le arrebatara a sus padres y la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y feliz. Fue muy triste. Al verla me puse en el lugar de Harry y pensé: "Cuando esta guerra termine, si sigo con vida, quisiera comprar esta propiedad y reconstruir la casa de mis padres. Me gustaría vivir aquí y tener una familia". _

_Terminado el 24 de enero de 2011_


	2. Capítulo 2: Presente

**GHOST STORY**

**Capítulo 2 ~ Presente**

Estaba desparramado en el sofá de su habitación, observando ausente el jardín a través de la ventana. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, ido al baño y luego se había echado en ese sofá sin ánimos de hacer nada más. Estaba deprimido, bastante deprimido, así que no quería moverse, no quería dormir –aunque odiaba estar despierto también- y tampoco quería comer. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había tenido hambre y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo. Solo para poder perderse en sus pensamientos...

Pero parecía que a la vida le gustaba contradecir sus deseos, porque bastó pensar eso para que alguien tocara la puerta de su habitación. Resopló mientras cambiaba un poco de postura. No pensaba contestar, no veía motivos para hacerlo. Sin embargo, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no se fue; insistió un par de veces más y entonces decidió pasar sin esperar ya una autorización.

Una persona joven entró a la recámara, caminó hacia un rincón, tomó una pequeña butaca y luego fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry le dirigió una corta mirada y una débil sonrisa.

-Hola, Teddy.

Ted Lupin posó una mano sobre la del hombre que amaba como a un padre.

-¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber. Tenía una expresión seria en la cara.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy preocupado por ti –continuó Teddy-. No sé qué hacer para ayudarte… -Harry negó con la cabeza y luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la ventana- No quiero que sigas así.

El moreno apretó la mano del joven con cariño.

-Estoy triste, Teddy. Muy, muy triste. Por ahora sólo quiero estar solo.

-No creo que eso sea prudente. No sales de esta habitación, no duermes, no comes… Si sigues así vas a enfermar.

-Voy a estar bien, en serio. Necesito tiempo, es todo.

Teddy suspiró.

-Ya ha pasado un mes, Harry…

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Ha sido tan poco tiempo? –susurró y entonces pareció que iba a echarse a llorar.

El menor recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre postizo.

-Los chicos están abajo. Han preparado el almuerzo. Esperaban que podamos comer todos juntos.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Por favor, Harry, debes comer algo! James, Albus y Lily están muy preocupados por ti. Estás ya en los huesos, joder.

Harry cerró fuertemente sus ojos, sonriendo un poco.

-Esa lengua, Teddy. Esa lengua.

-Lo siento –aunque no lo sentía nada, la verdad-. Por favor, ¿sí? ¿No quieres estar con tus hijos? Ellos ya comienzan a creer que no quieres verles.

Aquel comentario pareció despertar algo en Harry, quien se sentó con esfuerzo. Sentía los músculos agarrotados, como si no se hubiera movido en siglos. Y quizás así era.

-No, claro que no. Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? Yo jamás querría estar lejos de mis hijos.

Teddy sonrió, lamentando en parte emplear ese tipo de chantaje emocional. Pero si con eso lograba que el mayor comiera un poco…

-Lo sé. Vamos, entonces.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo un poco.

El joven accedió. Harry se levantó con esfuerzo, rechazando la ayuda de su ahijado. Tampoco era un inválido que necesitara ayuda, faltaba más. Fue al baño un momento, se lavó los dientes, se arregló un poco el cabello –aun sabiendo que era una tarea inútil- y luego se cambió el pijama que llevaba puesto por unos pantalones holgados y una vieja playera con la insignia de Hogwarts en el pecho.

Sus hijos esperaban conversando en la sala, junto a la chimenea que siempre permanecía encendida y brindaba un calor muy agradable. Fue verle y correr a su encuentro como si fueran niños pequeños y no los adultos hechos y derechos que eran ahora. Harry abrió sus brazos y les recibió feliz, agradeciendo sus muestras de cariño. Lily fue la primera en abrazarle y luego le siguieron Albus y James, quien prolongó el momento un poco más que los demás. Harry se alegró mucho al verles y tenerles a su lado, dándose cuenta de cuánto les había echado de menos.

James estaba hecho todo un hombre. Tenía veintiséis años y ya era más alto y musculoso que él. Había terminado recientemente una maestría en contaduría en Georgetown University, en Washington D.C., y ahora trabajaba para_ Gringotts. _Por su parte, Albus había estudiado pociones en la Universidad Mágica de Londres –Harry todavía no lo podía creer- y se había asociado a su tío George en su tienda de artículos de broma llamada _Sortilegios Weasley_, en el callejón Diagon. Albus era un especialista a la hora de patentar nuevos productos que la tienda vendía en grandes cantidades apenas salían al mercado; las ventas se habían duplicado desde que su hijo trabajaba allí. Y Lily… ella había resultado ser toda una sorpresa para su padre. La joven había seguido sus pasos y ahora era un auror como él. A su pequeña, a quien todavía veía siendo una niña que jugaba al té con sus muñecas, ahora le encantaba correr aventuras y capturar criminales. Harry estaba constantemente preocupado por su seguridad, aunque no podía evitar hinchar su pecho de orgullo cada vez que la veía con su túnica de auror puesta.

Pero hoy su hija vestía de civil. Ella le tomó de la mano y le condujo al comedor. La mesa estaba puesta; la vajilla de porcelana colocada junto a cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal. Un jarrón chino lleno de flores silvestres, provenientes de su propio jardín, colocado en el centro. Sus hijos se habían esmerado en hacer agradable aquel almuerzo y Harry se sintió muy agradecido por aquel esfuerzo y también un poco culpable por haberles preocupado tanto.

-Hemos preparado uno de tus platillos favoritos, papá –dijo Lily, comenzando a servir la comida.

-Gracias, hija.

Había chuletas de cordero horneadas, puré de patatas, vegetales salteados y el Merlot chileno tinto que tanto le gustaba tomar. Harry no tenía hambre, aunque hizo su mayor esfuerzo en comer un poco para complacerles a todos. Sus hijos y Teddy le observaban atentamente y no quería inquietarles más de lo necesario. Era evidente que había perdido bastante peso durante el último mes.

-Está rico –comentó, jugando un poco con los vegetales salteados. Dejó los cubiertos y tomó un poco de vino.

-Papá –comenzó James-, quizás sería buena idea que uno de nosotros se mudara contigo al cottage.

Harry suspiró; ya se esperaba algo así. Aquella encerrona se veía venir... Sus hijos se habían marchado de casa desde hacía varios años y ahora cada uno tenía su propio departamento. Cada uno había elegido la carrera que había deseado, cada uno tenía su trabajo, sus amigos, sus vidas independientes. Y ahora no iba a permitir que regresaran al cottage después de tanto tiempo para cuidarle como si fuera un bebé, joder.

-Eso no será necesario, hijo.

-No nos agrada la idea de dejarte tan solo en esta casa- le apoyó Albus.

-Es mi hogar y no voy a dejarlo. No me incomoda estar solo aquí.

-Pero, papá…

El auror apoyó con fuerza su copa en la mesa.

-Soy un adulto hecho y derecho y no necesito que nadie me cuide.

-No te molestes, Harry –habló en seguida Teddy-. Sólo queremos estar seguros de que estarás bien.

-Lo estaré –respondió el mayor, tratando de conservar la calma-. No voy a negarles que me siento mal, pero Draco murió hace apenas un mes. No pretendan verme feliz, no ahora. Necesito tiempo… -quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero logró contenerse. Sus hijos no le verían derrumbarse, no señor- Sólo necesito tiempo.

Lily contenía como podía sus lágrimas. Aferró la mano de su padre con fuerza.

-Lo siento, papá. Ojalá hubiera algo más que pudiéramos hacer por ti.

-Lo sé, nena. Pero no lo hay. Debo superar esto solo.

-¿Y podrás hacerlo? –insistió James.

James nunca había tenido tapujos en decir lo que pensaba directamente, al menos con su padre. Y no le interesaba andarse por las ramas para no hacerle sentir mal. Su prioridad era darle toda la ayuda que pudiera necesitar, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

-Lo haré –Harry le observó desafiante-. Tomaré unos días más de descanso y entonces regresaré al trabajo. Estoy de luto, no estoy enfermo ni soy un inválido, ¿está claro?

-Como el agua- se burló James.

-Entonces no se diga más.

James asintió, sonriendo. Ese era su padre…

Lily besó al mayor en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Yo también.

-Comamos, comamos. La comida se enfría –dijo Albus, sonriendo también.

-Sí, estas chuletas están deliciosas –apoyó Teddy.

El almuerzo continuó en medio de un ambiente más relajado.

o00o

Unos días después, Harry supo que había llegado el momento de recoger las pertenencias de Draco. Todo continuaba en su lugar, tal cual el rubio las había dejado. Su ropa en el armario, sus objetos de limpieza en el baño, incluso la última novela que había estado leyendo –"No se lo digas a nadie", de Jaime Bayly- que aun continuaba en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama que habían compartido por quince maravillosos años.

Harry no sabía si tendría la fortaleza de realizar aquella labor, pero no creía que alguna vez estuviera realmente preparado para ello. Junto a Draco, él había pasado algunos de los años más felices de su vida. Y al igual que había pasado con Ginny, superar su partida sería una labor que le llevaría muchísimo tiempo realizar –aunque nunca podría superarlo por completo, estaba seguro-.

Algún día tendría que dar el primer paso y cualquier día sería tan bueno como ése. Sus hijos estaban preocupados, además, y por ellos no podía permitirse sucumbir al dolor. Debía continuar hacia adelante, como sea.

Abrió el armario, comenzando a guardar las túnicas del rubio, sus camisas y pantalones, sus pijamas y ropa interior. Cada prenda era amorosamente doblada y guardada en cajas que había sacado del ático. No sabía qué haría con aquella ropa, aunque supuso que lo más sensato sería donarlo a la caridad. Harry acariciaba cada una de ellas, como despidiéndose de una vida que ya no podría ser nunca más. Y lloraba, se detenía a descansar de vez en cuando, y después continuaba, abrumado por el dolor, la sensación de pérdida y el amor que continuaba sintiendo por su compañero.

Draco tenía cuarenta y nueve años cuando murió en aquel trágico accidente de auto. Harry nunca terminó de comprender por qué el rubio se empeñó en aprender a conducir en primer lugar, aunque le apoyó como siempre en cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer. En el fondo le gustaba que quisiera involucrarse en actividades muggles. Después de todo, él era de sangre mezclada y aquellas muestras de interés le hacían sentir como si le aceptara al cien por ciento.

Ese día manejaba solo de regreso a casa en su flamante Aston Martin DBS plateado. Había tenido una reunión de negocios que le había retenido más de la cuenta. Apenas terminó con el cliente llamó a Harry vía red Flu. Scorpius iría a cenar con ellos al cottage esa noche y no quería llegar tan tarde, o al menos no tan tarde. Pudo haberse aparecido directamente en su casa para ahorrar tiempo, pero amaba conducir así que tomó sus llaves y se dirigió al auto.

Pensaba que en máximo veinte minutos estaría en casa. Sin embargo, no contaba con que un conductor imprudente y borracho montado en una Hummer truncaría sus planes al saltarse la luz roja del semáforo en una intersección bastante transitada. Aquel vehículo impactó al del rubio con una fuerza equiparable a un tanque de guerra. Y para empeorar la situación, el choque se produjo en la cabina del piloto. El Aston Martin DBS dio varias vueltas en el pavimento antes de finalmente detenerse a un costado de la vía casi completamente destrozado.

La ayuda médica muggle acudió al lugar en quince minutos.

Pero para entonces ya era tarde.

Draco había muerto instantáneamente producto del impacto inicial.

Todavía era tan joven y lleno de vida que Harry no lo podía soportar. Ellos pensaban tomar vacaciones pronto y disfrutar de un maravilloso crucero por el Mediterráneo. Los boletos estaban ya comprados y todavía se encontraban guardados en la primera gaveta del escritorio ubicado en el estudio del cottage. De sólo pensarlo le daba ganas de chillar y destruir la casa, sus cosas, todo. A duras penas se contuvo, pensando en sus hijos.

El moreno odiaba a la vida con toda su fuerza y su alma.

Pero Harry no sería Harry si no lograba llevar aquella tarea hasta el final, testarudo como siempre había sido. Recogió toda su ropa, su crema de afeitar y su cepillo de dientes. Ordenó sus documentos de trabajo, decidiendo que aquello debería ser enviado lo más pronto posible a las empresas Malfoy. Sus documentos personales –cédula de identidad, pasaporte, partida de nacimiento entre otros- los conservaría para Scorpius. Para sí dejó algunas prendas de ropa, el reloj de pulsera favorito de Draco y un montón de fotos tomadas durante aquellos años compartidos. Aunque algunas de ellas pensaba dárselas a Scorpius también.

Cuando terminó, Harry se recostó en la cama, agotado de tristeza, pensando que aquello era lo único que le quedaba de esa persona que había amado tanto. Un puñado de ropa y algunas fotografías. Y sus recuerdos... Oh, maravillosos recuerdos. Ellos nunca desaparecerían. No, nunca lo harían.

o00o

Scorpius fue a visitarle un viernes en la tarde. Harry no le había visto desde la muerte de su padre y había llegado a pensar que estaba molesto con él por alguna razón que desconocía. Ellos habían llegado a ser bastante unidos con los años y ahora Harry podía asegurar que quería al joven como a uno más de sus hijos, así que le desconcertó aquel distanciamiento entre ambos. Harry no quería pensar que pudiera estar culpándole de la muerte de Draco. Sólo pensarlo le partía el corazón.

Pero Scorpius no estaba molesto con él, sólo estaba triste por la muerte de su padre. Y ahora, además, estaba a cargo de las empresas Malfoy. Había tenido que asumir la presidencia inmediatamente después del entierro y reunirse con la Junta Directiva, firmar un montón de documento, ponerse al día en muchos aspectos legales-administrativos, atender a clientes cuyas citas acordadas previamente con Draco no se habían podido posponer. En fin, que fue un caos total durante un tiempo. No había sido fácil, pero poco a poco estaba saliendo adelante. Harry lo comprendía, claro que sí. Y estaba muy orgulloso del joven también. Scorpius había heredado, sin duda, aquella fortaleza inagotable que provenía de su padre.

Juntos tomaron el té en el porche, conversando sobre cómo estaban sobrellevando la pérdida de una persona tan importante para ambos. Luego Harry le mostró las pertenencias de Draco, dejándole decidir qué cosas le gustaría conservar. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Scorpius eligió algunas piezas de ropa, un par de joyas que habían estado en la familia Malfoy por siglos y un montón de fotos de su padre.

Cuando se despidieron, el rubio abrazó a Harry con fuerza, prometiéndole visitarle pronto. Y Scorpius cumplió su promesa siempre que le fue posible, porque quería a Harry como a un padre. El joven siempre fue una presencia constante en la cena familiar de los domingos, en navidad o año nuevo e incluso en una que otra vacación. Su relación con el moreno continuó siendo muy estrecha.

o00o

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando. Harry continuó viviendo en el cottage solo. Los hijos se habían ido de casa hacía algunos años, aunque visitaban a su padre cada vez que podían. La agonía sentida por la pérdida de Draco remitió hasta convertirse en un dolor sordo que le acompañó cada día por el resto de su vida. Harry siempre extrañó al rubio y añoró el día en que se volvieran a encontrar. No volvió a tener una pareja estable a la que amara tanto como lo hizo primero con Ginny y luego con Draco. Su vida se redujo a compartir con sus hijos, con Teddy, con Scorpius y sus amigos más íntimos. Continuó trabajando como auror también, aunque se retiró cuando cumplió treinta años de servicio intachable.

Sin embargo, las cosas en casa cambiaron un poco después de la muerte del rubio. Sumido en aquella sensación de pérdida y soledad, Harry no lo notó sino hasta seis meses después de la partida de su compañero. Al contrario de sus hijos y amigos más cercanos, quienes parecieron darse cuenta de inmediato.

El ambiente dentro del cottage era diferente. La antigua casa victoriana que siempre había sido cálida y bien iluminada ahora era constantemente fría y oscura. Había una sensación de tristeza todo el tiempo y un sentimiento de opresión que te acompañaba a todas partes a las que ibas. Los chicos pensaban que aquello era un reflejo del corazón de su padre, algo normal después de una pérdida tan grande. Pero aquello no podía explicar por qué las cosas comenzaron a moverse solas sin explicación alguna, por qué las luces parpadeaban todo el tiempo o la inesperada aparición de sombras que se desplazaban por los pasillos solitarios constantemente.

Estar dentro de la casa comenzó a poner nervioso a más de una persona.

Ron y Hermione trataron de ignorar el constante movimiento de sombras que tan nerviosos comenzaban a hacerles sentir. Ambos querían mucho a Harry y no deseaban dejarle solo cuando más les necesitaba. No obstante, cuando la taza de té que el pelirrojo sostenía en la mano salió volando hacia una pared, estrellándose con fuerza y haciéndose pedazos, Hermione chilló fuerte. Ella estaba muy asustada y algo alterada por lo sucedido. Ron la tomó entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla. Harry dormía en la habitación de arriba y no vio nada, sólo James quien estaba con la pareja en ese momento en la sala. Después de aquel día, Ron y Hermiones evitaron pasar mucho tiempo en esa casa. Y por el contrario, siempre insistían en que Harry les fuera a visitar a su pequeño chalet ubicado junto a la Madriguera.

Poco después, Lily estaba en la cocina lavando la vajilla usada durante la cena que había tenido con su padre un sábado en la noche. Recientemente había cerrado un caso que le había impedido visitar el cottage durante un par de semanas y había decidido ver cómo estaba su papá apenas terminó de redactar el informe correspondiente para su jefe. La joven se giró un instante para guardar los platos en su lugar acostumbrado de la alacena y cuando volvió para realizar la misma tarea con los vasos descubrió que éstos ya no estaban al lado del lavaplatos donde les había dejado: estaban sobre la mesa. Tratando de no ponerse nerviosa –quizás había olvidado que les había dejado allí- tomó los vasos y los guardó en la alacena también. Cuando regresó a la cocina, descubrió que los platos que había guardado, no hacía más de cinco minutos, estaban junto a la cafetera. Lily se sobresaltó cuando vio esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser, ¿o sí? Sonrió nerviosa, pensado que probablemente se estaba volviendo loca... Guardó los platos de nuevo y cuando regresó a la cocina apenas contuvo un grito de miedo. Las sillas estaban apiñadas sobre la mesa de manera desordenada. Algo que no se podía haber hecho en los escasos tres segundos que había estado ausente. ¿Y quién podía ser responsable, además? En la casa sólo estaban su padre y ella. Muy asustada, Lily salió corriendo de la cocina.

o00o

Albus decidió visitar el cottage en su tarde libre. Había estado ocupado apoyando a George en la realización del inventario semestral de __Sortilegios Weasley__ y no había podido asistir al almuerzo familiar de los domingos. Albus había pasado previamente por _Florean Fortescue_ para comprar la torta de chocolate y coco favorita de su papá, pensando que podrían acompañarla con el té de la tarde, sentados cómodamente en el porche de la casa. Nada más llegar, vio una sombra moverse en el piso superior, justo en la habitación principal. Pensó que sería su padre; la sombra se movió lentamente y parecía que se adentraba en el baño privado que tenía esa habitación.

Albus extrajo su juego de llaves del pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el sonido de agua corriendo le detuvo. Dobló la esquina de la casa en vez de entrar como pensaba hacer originalmente y se dirigió al jardín. El joven se detuvo bruscamente al ver a su padre regando tranquilamente las plantas con una manguera. Harry le vio y le saludó con la mano. Albus fue a su encuentro sintiéndose desconcertado; preguntó ya presintiendo la respuesta que iba a obtener: no había nadie en la casa aquella tarde, sólo Harry. Albus se quedó a tomar el té como planeó originalmente, pero no olvidó aquella sombra que se movía silenciosamente en la habitación principal. Una sombra con la forma de una silueta humana que ahora le daba miedo recordar.

Albus tuvo pesadillas esa noche en su propio apartamento... Soñó con una sombra que le acechaba en la oscuridad de su antigua habitación del cottage y despertó a la mañana siguiente empapado en sudor.

o00o

A Teddy ya no le gustaba estar en el cottage. Continuaba asistiendo al lugar por el profundo cariño que sentía hacia Harry y porque odiaba la idea de abandonarle debido a un temor irracional. Ya era un hombre que no podía dejarse dominar por el pánico como cuando era pequeño y creía que había un monstruo viviendo en su closet. Debía controlarse, por Dios. Hallar una explicación razonable a la enorme cantidad de sonidos tenebrosos que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba dentro de aquella antigua casa. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa y era que no le agradaba estar allí solo.

Había acompañado a Harry toda la tarde y ahora le insistía en quedarse a cenar. Se habría negado, pero no quería decepcionar a su padrino. Harry estaba preparando unos filetes de ternera y una ensalada césar en la cocina mientras que a él le había tocado la tarea de colocar los platos en el enorme y silencioso comedor. Teddy tragó con fuerza, apresurándose lo más que podía. Había visto una sombra desplazarse por la escalera y la piel se le había erizado instantáneamente. Odiaba estar tan asustado a su edad, pero no podía evitarlo. Esa casa estaba logrando aterrorizarle.

Se apresuró hacia la cocina y ya estaba cerca. La puerta que separaba el comedor de la cocina estaba abierta y podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la carne asándose lentamente sobre el sartén de teflón. Iba a cruzarle, pero entonces la puerta se cerró con fuerza, emitiendo un estruendo que retumbó en toda la casa. Teddy gritó y tomó el picaporte con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de abrir aquella maldita puerta. Al otro lado, Harry estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. La madera del suelo comenzó a crujir, casi como si fuera el gruñido de una fiera infernal. La oscuridad pareció envolverlo todo de repente. Teddy estuvo a punto de correr despavorido fuera de aquella casa y no volver jamás. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió por sí sola y él se adentró en la cocina completamente agitado.

Harry se preocupó mucho al verle y le obligó a tomar asiendo mientras le servía una taza té. No hubo comentarios entre ambos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, no era necesario. Los dos sabían que habían experimentado algo paranormal. Después de aquella noche, Teddy no volvió a visitar el cottage. Y Harry jamás le reprochó aquello.

o00o

Harry sabía que la gente temía visitar el cottage. Sus amigos preferían reunirse en otro lugar que no fuera su casa e incluso sus hijos le visitaban con temor cuando se agotaban todas las excusas coherentes para no celebrar los almuerzos de los domingos o alguno de sus cumpleaños en aquel sitio. Y ya nunca, nunca se quedaban a dormir en aquella vieja casa victoriana. Harry lo comprendía, en el fondo lo hacía, aunque también le dolía muchísimo que sus hijos estuvieran tan aterrorizados de visitar el lugar que les vio nacer y crecer.

Al contrario de Harry, quien no sentía temor alguno de estar allí.

Es cierto que podía sentir una presencia constante que le acompañaba todo el tiempo cuando estaba en casa. Siempre estaba en su espalda, casi respirándole en la nuca. Los objetos se movían por sí solos también. En su habitación, por ejemplo, había una vieja mecedora que a veces comenzaba a mecerse lentamente, como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre ella. El libro que leía en las noches antes de dormir siempre era posado en la mesita ubicada de su lado de la cama y a veces amanecía en la otra mesa de noche –la de Draco-. Las luces titilaban, el reloj despertador siempre se detenía a las tres de la mañana. Y a veces, en medio de la bruma del sueño, podía sentir a alguien sentándose en la cama, a su lado, y a una mano posarse en su mejilla para acariciarle tan gentilmente que no lograba despertarle por completo.

Eran aquellos gestos lo que le tranquilizaban y le indicaban de quién se trataba aquella presencia. Había reconocido cada gesto casi inmediatamente como para saber ahora con quién estaba lidiando, quién era el causante de aquella actividad paranormal que estaba constantemente presente en su casa.

Harry estaba convencido ahora, el cottage estaba embrujado. Pero la presencia fantasmal que residía allí no era otro más que Draco. _Su_ Draco. Y lo sabía con tanta certeza por el perfume que siempre estaba presente en la habitación de ambos. Y porque podía sentirle a su lado tan claramente como cuando estaba con vida. Draco había muerto, pero su presencia había decidido quedarse a su lado. Harry sabía con certeza que el fantasma de Draco le acompañaría por siempre, porque él quería que así fuera. No le dejaría ir, no señor. El rubio estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Nunca volvió a sentirse solo.

o00o

Harry vivió cinco años más que Draco. Su muerte fue un caso extraño pues siempre fue una persona de buena salud, con una alimentación sana y una rutina de ejercicios que realizaba con frecuencia. Su núcleo mágico siempre fue superior al promedio también. Los magos incluso tenían una vida más longeva que los muggles. Nada hacía pensar que Harry no viviera al menos hasta los ciento veinte años. O quizás más.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Un día como cualquier otro, él simplemente fue a dormir y ya no despertó.

Tenía cincuenta y cinco años cuando eso pasó.

Sus hijos y amigos estaban devastados, la comunidad mágica nacional e internacional conmovida. Habían perdido a un gran héroe de guerra. El Ministerio de Magia decretó tres días de duelo durante los cuales de realizaron una serie de actos conmemorativos en su honor.

Su entierro fue diferente: un acto íntimo a la que sólo asistieron sus seres más queridos. Tuvieron una fiera lucha en contra del Ministro de Magia para conseguirlo aquello, pero a la final prevaleció la última voluntad de Harry, quien fue lo suficientemente sabio para preparar un testamento que evitara convertir aquel momento en uno de los circos político que tanto odiaba en vida. Su cuerpo fue enterrado en el Valle de Godric, en el pequeño cementerio, junto a sus padres. Una pequeña y sencilla lápida fue colocada con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción.

Nadie nunca olvidaría a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para vencer a Lord Voldemord.

o00o

Harry había pasado todo el día sintiendo aquella pesadez en el pecho. Estaba cansado a pesar de que no había hecho nada que lo ameritara, sólo regar sus plantas y hortalizas. Mandy seguía ocupándose de mantener orden en el cottage tres veces a la semana, así que él no tenía muchas más tareas que realizar además del mantenimiento del jardín. Pensaba que probablemente estaba desarrollando los síntomas de un catarro y aquello lo ponía de mal humor. Odiaba estar en cama, solo y enfermo.

Tomó una cena ligera y se fue a la cama muy temprano. La pesadez se había transformado poco a poco en un dolor en el pecho que comenzaba a incomodarle, aunque tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Se sentía agotado y ahora sólo anhelaba dormir.

Apenas fue capaz de ponerse el pijama y echarse en la cama, bajo el cobertor. Recostó lentamente su cabeza en la almohada, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. La habitación olía a Draco, más incluso de lo que solía hacerlo usualmente. Aquel aroma le tranquilizaba, como si fuera una caricia gentil en su adolorido corazón que palpitada cada vez más despacio, el espacio entre latidos incrementándose más y más, aunque Harry no se dio cuenta de ello, arropado como estaba en esa esencia que tanto amaba y extrañaba. Sintiéndose querido y cuidado por la persona que seguía amando a pesar de sus años de ausencia.

Permaneció despierto el tiempo justo para apreciar una vez más la mecedora de su habitación moverse lentamente. Se imaginó a Draco sentado allí, meciéndose con suavidad mientras le observaba y aquella imagen le hizo sonreír débilmente. Cerró sus ojos entonces, abandonándose al sueño, al dolor y al cansancio, y ya no volvió a abrirlos nuevamente.

o00o

La habitación se iluminó con aquella luz resplandeciente y cálida. Harry abrió sus ojos, pensando en la llegada de un nuevo día y sintiéndose dichoso por ello. Con la oscuridad se habían ido todas sus dolencias y ahora se sentía de maravilla. Joven, fuerte y sano. Como si estuviera en sus veintes de nuevo. Qué maravilloso.

Apartó el cobertor y se puso en pie con una vitalidad que le costaba reconocer en él mismo. La luz lo iluminaba todo, hacía resplandecer los objetos, era hermosa y tibia como un _patronus_. Harry se concentró en ella un instante, sintiéndose confundido pero inexplicablemente feliz.

Ya no había nada allí, su habitación y todo aquello que contenía parecía desvanecerse en medio de aquel camino que parecía hecho de estrellas y que resplandecía como un río de plata, sus aguas mansas meciéndose en calma hacia el infinito... Verlo le hacía rebosar de dicha, tranquilidad y felicidad. Quería ir hacia la luz más que nada en el mundo. Pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir ante ese deseo apremiante.

Harry sospechaba ahora qué estaba pasando.

Giró su mirada hacia la cama sabiendo muy bien qué iba a encontrar cuando lo hiciera.

Su cuerpo yacía sobre el colchón, la misma posición que había adoptado antes de dormir. Sus manos sobre su pecho le hizo recordar el dolor que había sentido durante todo el día y la noche. Su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia un lado, su cara mostrando una expresión calma y pacífica, sin rastro alguno de molestia. Afortunadamente se había ido en paz, sin sentir mucho sufrimiento. Y saber aquello le produjo alivio.

Estaba muerto y ahora la luz le indicaba que el camino que debía tomar.

Sabía que sus seres queridos esperaban del otro lado de aquel sendero resplandeciente. Que muy pronto podría ver a sus padres, a Sirus, Remus, Ginny y a tantos otros compañeros que había perdido con los años y siempre recordaba con nostalgia y cariño.

Y, por supuesto, también a Draco.

¡Oh, y cuánto ansiaba verle y tenerle nuevamente en sus brazos!

Avanzó hacia la luz, deseando más que nada reencontrarse con el rubio, pero súbitamente se detuvo. Algo estaba terriblemente mal, podía sentirlo de repente. El pasaje de estrellas había ocupado toda su atención, pero ahora lo _notaba_. Fue difícil ignorar tanta magnificencia, aunque finalmente logró hacerlo. Sabía que era terriblemente necesario que lo hiciera.

Entonces le vio.

Draco estaba allí también, con él en la habitación que habían compartido por tantos años. Estaba sentado en la mecedora, meciéndose suavemente mientras le observaba con una profunda tristeza. Harry se sintió conmovido al verle y corrió a su lado. Quiso tocarle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Quiso hablarle, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado. Había esperado ese momento por cinco largos años… Quería tocar a Draco _ahora_. Pero también quería ir hacia la luz. Estaba confundido y dudada sobre qué hacer. Deseaba ambas cosas con una fuerza abrumadora.

Extendió una mano en muda súplica, mirando hacia la luz y luego al rubio. Necesitaba irse, aunque no solo. Draco le observó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza. Estaba llorando y Harry quería más que nada consolarle. Su deseo de abrazarle se convirtió en una necesidad apremiante. Se veía hermoso, tan frágil como una pieza de cristal a punto de romperse.

_- ¿No puedes ir conmigo, amor?_ -pensó con desesperación.

Y Draco pareció entenderle porque volvió a negar con su cabeza, lágrimas cristalinas deslizándose a través de sus pálidas mejillas. Parecía más abatido ahora, despojado de todo el orgullo que siempre le había caracterizado.

Harry apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños, sintiéndose furioso por tal motivo. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión y no le costó nada hacerlo. Si Draco no podía ir hacia la luz, él tampoco lo haría. No al precio de dejarle detrás. No al precio de no verle nunca más. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderle. La eternidad era nada sin Draco a su lado. Nada.

Extendió sus brazos, invitando al rubio a aproximarse.

Draco dudó. Harry sonrió cálidamente.

-_Ven conmigo, Draco. Siempre estaremos juntos, lo prometo_.

Y Draco le creyó, sabiendo que el otro era incapaz de mentirle. Lentamente se puso en pie y se acercó. El rubio prácticamente se dejó caer en su pecho cuando estuvo a su lado y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Esta vez pudo abrazarlo, pudo tocarlo. Sollozó de alivio y culpa. Sabía lo que aquello significaba para Harry y lo lamentaba profundamente, pero no al punto de dejarle ir. Siempre había sido una persona egoísta, después de todo. Harry era suyo y siempre lo sería. Ni siquiera la muerte podría separarles, no señor.

Harry suspiró con alegría, regresando aquel abrazo que había querido tanto.

Y cuando le tocó, la luz pareció resplandecer con más intensidad por un instante, como si dejara escapar sollozos y lamentaciones. Una sensación de pérdida le inundó, de tristeza, de vacío. Había tomado una decisión, le había dado la espalda a la luz. Y como si fuera una ser viviente que pensaba y tenía conciencia, la luz lo había sabido. La luz estaba llorando, la luz se estaba despidiendo y Harry no sabía si volvería a verla nuevamente.

Hubo un último instante de brillo intenso, para luego desaparecer.

Tan repentinamente como había llegado, se había ido.

La pareja quedó sola, en medio de la oscuridad que pareció envolverlo todo de repente, el silencio roto por los sollozos del rubio. Harry le abrazó con más fuerza, dándole besos en el cabello, frotando su espalda con gentileza.

-Lo siento, Harry.

El moreno agradeció que ahora pudieran hablar.

-¿Qué sientes, mi amor?

-Has perdido tu oportunidad de ir hacia la luz.

-No importa, Draco.

Draco le golpeó el pecho, aunque sin mucha fuerza.

-Claro que importa. No sabes qué has hecho. Yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, no pude dejarte ir.

-¿Y qué he hecho? –quiso saber el moreno, acariciando la nuca del otro.

-Le has dado la espalda al descanso eterno. Ahora serás como yo. Serás un fantasma.

-Oh… -Harry no supo qué decir al principio, pero luego continuó- Pero podré estar a tu lado, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, sí.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

-Pues eso es lo importante. Nada podrá separarnos, ya lo verás.

_Terminado el 6 de abril de 2011_


	3. Capítulo 3: Futuro

**GHOST STORY**

**Capítulo 3 ~ Futuro**

_Muchos años después…_

La última caja fue cerrada con cinta adhesiva y luego fue llevada al camión que esperaba en la entrada de la enorme casa victoriana. Cuando aquella caja fue colocada junto a las otras, el hombre de la compañía de mudanza contratada cerró el portón de hierro y se dirigió a la cabina, en donde ocupó el puesto de copiloto. Su compañero ya le esperaba dentro, con el motor en marcha. El conductor había estado rellenando algunas formas relacionadas con el trabajo que estaban realizando y, apenas terminó, le entregó una copia a la joven mujer que esperaba en la entrada de aquel magnífico cottage. Entonces ellos partieron.

Rachel tomó la copia del recibo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Luego entró a la casa; quería asegurarse por última vez que no habían dejado olvidado nada importante. Los muebles se habían ido hacía tres días y ahora era el turno de las cosas más pequeñas –las toallas, sábanas, libros, juguetes, entre otras-. Rachel llevaba sobre su hombro una mochila con su billetera y laptop. Estaba nerviosa y quería terminar cuanto antes aquella inspección para abandonar finalmente aquella casa que habían comprado hacía un año en el Valle de Godric.

Cuando hubo terminado su recorrido por el piso inferior, se aproximó a las escaleras, pensando si sería necesario subir al segundo piso. Abajo no parecía quedar nada de valor para ella y su familia. La sala se veía tan vacía y desolada que casi le daba pena, la enorme chimenea apagada y llena de hollín en el centro del espacio que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido ocupado con mubles acogedores. El cottage era hermoso, no lo podía negar, pero ella había dejado de sentir aquel lugar como un hogar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora sólo le producía un profundo terror.

Posó su miraba en el techo cuando escuchó unas pisadas resonar en el piso superior y notó que el viejo candelabro se mecía lentamente producto de aquella vibración. Rachel sabía que no había nadie en la casa además de ella misma y aquel conocimiento sólo le ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. En medio de aquel temor que sentía, supo que no se atrevería nunca a subir para averiguar quién producía aquel ruido que le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca y los brazos. Ya había tenido suficientes experiencias desagradables para toda su vida en aquella casa y no deseaba tener una más. Si algo se había quedado en el segundo piso, rogaba que no fuera nada realmente importante porque ya no pensaba recuperarlo. No valía la pena. No a costa de exponerse a lo que sea que habitaba aquel lugar.

En vez de eso salió corriendo casi despavorida, esperando no tener que regresar nunca más. Su esposo Noah le esperaba en la camioneta encendida junto a sus pequeños hijos Aidan y Samara. Ellos también se veían con ganas de irse cuanto antes y no les podía culpar por ello.

Cuando ellos compraron el hermoso cottage, nadie les advirtió que estaba embrujado. Y aunque lo hubieran hecho, reconocían con pesar, muy probablemente no les habrían creído. Sabían que el lugar había tenido un inusualmente alto número de propietarios y que ninguno de ellos se había quedado mucho tiempo viviendo en la antigua casa, pero aquello no les hizo desconfiar demasiado. Ellos simplemente pensaron que estaban haciendo el trato de sus vidas al comprar aquella enorme propiedad en tan bajo precio. La casa necesitaba arreglos, es cierto, pero nada demasiado grave. Ellos podían realizar las reparaciones necesarias y entonces sus hijos tendrían la vida que siempre habían deseado... Sin embargo, no les tomó mucho tiempo el comenzar a arrepentirse de su decisión, cuando la actividad paranormal comenzó a afectar sus vidas a las pocas semanas de comenzar a vivir allí.

Financieramente se habían tenido que declarar en bancarrota pues no habían encontrado a alguien que quisiera adquirir el cottage, pero eso ya no les importaba. Nada importaba salvo salir de aquel lugar. Cuando antes mejor. Incluso mudarse bajo un puente parecía una mejor opción que quedarse, así de desesperados estaban. Por ahora vivirían con los padres de Noah en Londres y luego ya se vería...

Rachel se detuvo junto al auto para ver la casa por última vez. En el segundo piso había una cortina que se movía en la habitación principal, como si alguien la hubiera cerrado de repente. Pero eso era imposible, sabía que no había nadie en la casa. Quizás podría pensar que todo se debía a una ráfaga de aire, pero ya no trataba de engañarse buscando una explicación racional. Eran aquellas pequeñas experiencias las que más le atemorizaban y se alegraba muchísimo de que, finalmente, dejaría todo ello atrás. Al Fin. Gracias a Dios.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, entrando al auto. Noah le sonrió afectuosamente en el asiento del piloto y ella le regresó una más débil. Estaba muy asustada y quería irse. Los chicos estaban sentados en el asiento de atrás y permanecían silenciosos. No había un ambiente de felicidad dentro de aquel auto, sólo de alivio y cansancio. Rachel esperaba que, una vez que sus hijos comenzaran una nueva vida en Londres, volverían a ser los niños felices que fueron alguna vez.

Los Keller abandonaron la propiedad del Valle de Godric y no regresaron nuevamente.

o00o

Dentro de la habitación principal del cottage, Draco observaba a través de la ventana cómo se iba aquella familia. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Al fin se había librado de ellos. Ahora la casa era suya de nuevo. Suya y de Harry, por supuesto. Como siempre debía ser. No permitiría que _nadie_ viviera en su hogar.

Draco sonrió una vez más y luego se desapareció.

Iría en busca de Harry y le daría la buena noticia.

o00o

Como fantasmas que eran, podían salir de la casa pero no ir muy lejos. Harry se alegraba muchísimo de que el cottage estuviera tan cerca del pequeño cementerio del Valle de Godric, porque así podía acudir allí con frecuencia.

La verdad es que cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre los viejos panteones y la hierba crecida, prácticamente abandonada de aquella parte del cementerio. Ya nadie visitaba aquellas tumbas, al menos con frecuencia, pues sus ocupantes habían muerto hacía muchísimo tiempo… Nadie excepto el fantasma de Harry Potter.

Harry permanecía de rodillas junto a una tumba cuya lápida había sido esculpida en mármol negro; últimamente acudía mucho a ese lugar en particular. Trataba de recorrer el nombre labrado en el mármol sin obtener buenos resultados. A diferencia de Draco, quien era capaz de mover objetos a voluntad y podía tocarlo todo a su antojo, él apenas podía sentir una pequeña sensación cuando se aproximaba lo suficiente a alguna cosa y nada más –imaginaba que aquello se debía a que el rubio estaba más apegado a la vida que él-.

Ahogó un sollozo de pena cuando su mano semitransparente traspasó la lápida en vez de acariciarla; realmente quería tocarla. Si al menos pudiera hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez… Sería una especie de consuelo. Pero incluso aquello le era negado…

Trató de recomponerse cuando sintió a Draco aparecer repentinamente detrás de él e inmediatamente se puso en pie. El rubio le abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la nuca. Harry se estremeció por la sensación.

-Lo intrusos se han ido, amor.

Harry suspiró.

-Al fin lograste ahuyentarles, ¿eh?

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes que puedo llegar a ser un fantasma aterrador cuando quiero.

Harry no dijo nada al respecto. Draco odiaba cuando el moreno era tan poco entusiasta. Hubo una época en la que Harry era distinto. El Harry de ahora era tan triste, tan silencioso y tan apático… A veces era difícil estar a su lado cuando se hundía en aquel oscuro agujero de indiferencia y miseria.

Draco presentía lo que le pasada al moreno, claro que sí, pero se negaba a pensar en ello. El sólo intentarlo era demasiado doloroso para él. Prefería pretender que no notaba nada, aferrarse a lo que sea para no pensar. Una oleada de culpa subió a través de su garganta, pero después de tantos años ya era un experto en ignorarlo.

-¿No te alegra? –insistió el rubio cuando el otro permaneció en aquel obstinado silencio.

-No realmente –reconoció el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros-. El cottage es grande. Si quisiéramos podríamos ignorar perfectamente que alguien más vive allí. No veo por qué no podemos compartirlo…

Draco observó a Harry completamente horrorizado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Es nuestro _hogar_ del que estás hablando! No quiero que nadie viva allí, ¡sólo nosotros!

El moreno finalmente se giró a verle. Su cara no reflejaba nada más allá de un profundo cansancio y tristeza. El rubio no soportaba ver esa expresión en alguien que amaba tanto. No lo soportaba. Pero tampoco podía hacer algo al respecto, ¿cierto? Otra oleada de culpa amenazó con ahogarlo, así que hizo hasta lo imposible para no pensar en ello. Sí podía hacer algo al respecto, maldita sea. Pero no se _atrevía_.

-Draco… -Harry tomó su mano. Por alguna razón, él sólo podía establecer contacto con el rubio- El cottage ya no es nuestro.

-¡No digas eso, Harry…!

-Pero es verdad. Estamos muertos, Draco. Ya no poseemos bienes materiales…

Draco se soltó del agarre de su mano bruscamente.

-Nunca admitiré algo así. Vivimos años felices en esa casa y no permitiré que nade más la ocupe. Punto y final.

Harry suspiró una vez más. Probablemente aquella discusión no tenía ningún sentido. Incluso después de su muerte, Draco Malfoy era tan testarudo… No le iba a hacer cambiar de parecer y, francamente, ya no tenía deseos de intentarlo siquiera.

Draco regresó el gesto y tomó la mano del otro, con gentiliza esta vez.

-Vamos a casa, Harry. Por favor.

Harry simplemente asintió con apatía y permitió que el rubio le llevara al cottage, incluso cuando sentía que ya no tenía un hogar en lo absoluto. Draco ni siquiera notó que Harry había estado todo ese tiempo junto a la tumba de su hijo James Sirius Potter.

o00o

Harry no se arrepentía de su decisión de permanecer en este mundo junto a Draco, aunque fuera como fantasma. Incluso si debía ir al infierno, estaba dispuesto a sufrir una eternidad de agonía como pago para estar siempre a su lado. No, claro que no se arrepentía. No de estar con Draco, al menos. Y recordaba que al principio, cuando ambos eran jóvenes espíritus que apenas estaban descubriendo el alcance de sus nuevas habilidades, se habían divertido bastante.

Cuando Harry murió, sus hijos habían conservado el cottage durante mucho tiempo como un recuerdo de su padre y el lugar al que había amado tanto. Pero la antigua casa victoriana ya tenía fama de estar embrujada y nadie había querido habitarla desde entonces. Al menos nadie de la familia Potter. O su descendencia directa. La casa había quedado sola para ellos.

Harry había estado un poco resentido por ello, pero Draco y él habían conversado mucho al respecto y decidieron que, en el fondo, era lo mejor. Permanecer cercanos a sus hijos era una tarea que les resultaría muy dolorosa. Debían tratar de cortar sus lazos con su familia, eso prometieron. Aunque el tiempo les demostró que aquello no sería una tarea nada fácil. Nada, nada fácil. No obstante, eso fue descubierto mucho después.

Mientras tanto, habitaron pacíficamente el cottage y se comportaron como siempre hicieron cuando aun estaban con vida: se amaron cada noche y cada día sin descanso o tregua. La suya había sido desde entonces una especie de nueva _existencia_… No estaban vivos en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero en cierta forma se sentía como si lo estuvieran. También fue divertido descubrir que podían salir de la casa, aunque sólo fuera en un área limitada más allá del linde de la propiedad. Draco se la pasó en grande asustando a unas cuantas personas en el cementerio más de una vez. Harry le ayudó en un par de ocasiones también. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía el ser fantasma si no podían espantar a unos cuantos sujetos incautos? Era una cuestión de lógica, por Dios.

No pudieron hacer magia nuevamente, aunque Draco aprendió rápidamente a concentrarse hasta lograr mover objetos cuando quisiera. Podía abrir puertas, mover cosas pequeñas e incluso proyectar sombras. Harry no tuvo tanta suerte; él nunca logró aquellas habilidades que el rubio dominaba tan bien. Harry sólo podía tocar a Draco, sentirle. Su mano simplemente traspasaba cualquier otra cosa que quisiera alcanzar. Aquello fue frustraste, pero luego se acostumbró. Con el tiempo dejó de importarle en lo absoluto. Fue fácil adaptarse a las nuevas reglas de aquella realidad en la que habitaban.

A Draco le gustaba estar en el cementerio, asustando y divirtiéndose a partes iguales. Esa actitud duró muchos años. No sabía cuántos exactamente pues ahora les costaba medir el tiempo en años, meses o días. Ellos eran como niños viviendo en una constante y feliz infancia, haciendo travesuras y riéndose de ellas después. Parecía que nunca habían tenido una vida antes de esta existencia. Era difícil recordar _qué_ habían sido antes y con el tiempo dejaron de intentarlo. Ya no parecía ser importante. El pasado había caído en un olvido casi absoluto; sabían sus nombres y cuánto se amaban y eso era todo.

Pero todo acabó el día en que Harry descubrió la tumba de su hijo James.

Había estado tan perdido en su nueva existencia junto a Draco que no notó el paso del tiempo. Estaba en un punto en que apenas recordaba su antigua vida, si es que recordaba algo. Sin embargo, ver la tumba de su hijo trajo todo ese pasado de regreso y ahora le parecía increíble que hubiera podido olvidar a sus hijos. Harry simplemente no lo comprendía; él amaba a sus niños más que a nada en el mundo y siempre había sido así. Sentía que les había fallado, que había traicionado el amor que siempre tuvo por los tres y un repentino sentimiento de dolor amenazó con hacerle pedazos.

James, Albus y Lily.

Había olvidado a sus bebés.

Los había olvidado.

¿Qué clase de monstruo _era_?

James había muerto hacía diez años y para entonces tenía ochenta y cinco.

Había pasado un montón de tiempo y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

Oh, James, su hijo…

Estaba muerto.

Harry buscó desesperadamente entre las demás tumbas cercanas y no tardó mucho en descubrir una que pertenecía a su hija Lily también. Cayó de rodillas a su lado y lloró cuando descubrió que su pequeña había muerto antes de cumplir siquiera los cuarenta… ¿quizás en una de sus misiones como auror? Nunca lo sabría y la duda le carcomería desde entonces.

Albus fue descubierto al último. Su segundo hijo había muerto hacía un año… Sólo un año. Aparentemente había tenido una vida más longeva que sus hermanos. Harry permaneció mucho tiempo junto a la tumba de su hijo también, rogando porque hubiera tenido una vida feliz.

Se sentía destrozado, como un barco a la deriva.

No había estado con ellos nunca más. No supo cómo fue sus vidas, ni cómo murieron. Harry se había perdido todos aquellos momentos, buenos y malos, sin quererlo. E incluso el saber que, de todas formas, era poco lo que hubiera podido hacer al respecto si nunca los hubiera olvidado, no le hizo sentir mejor.

Harry buscó y descubrió varias tumbas nuevas con el apellido Potter. No sabía quién era quién pues cada una de ellas tenía sólo la información básica: un nombre y una fecha de nacimiento y defunción. El moreno se preguntaba si Alyssia sería la esposa de James o Albus. Y en ese caso, ¿quién era Deborah? ¿Quizás alguna nieta de la que no sabía nada? No había forma de contestar esas preguntas, ni muchas otras. No había forma de saber si era abuelo, y en ese caso, cuántos nietos había tenido.

No pudo encontrar a Teddy tampoco, pero aquello no significaba nada si consideraba que el panteón de los Tonks estaba ubicado en otro sitio que no era el Valle de Godric. En ese punto incluso Andrómeda debía estar muerta.

¿Y Ron y Hermione?

¿Y los Weasley?

¡No había pensado en ellos por _años_!

Harry rompió la burbuja de felicidad en la que había permanecido junto a Draco durante décadas. Gente había muerto, gente a la que amaban con todo su corazón. Gente a la que ya no volverían a ver nunca más. Porque ellos habían permanecido en la Tierra como fantasmas, mientras que el resto estaba en un lugar mejor. O al menos eso esperaba. No podía saberlo, y eso era la peor parte de todo, la más frustrante: Que no lo _sabía_.

Corrió junto a Draco y le contó sobre su descubrimiento. Le hizo recordar también, pensar en Scorpius. Pero el rubio no tenía forma de saber el destino de su hijo: el panteón Malfoy era un sitio al que no podría ir. Y, a diferencia de Harry, Draco se tragó el dolor y la amargura y nunca lo dejó salir. Prefirió continuar siendo el fantasma que habitaba la casa embrujada del pueblo, el fantasma que salía de vez en cuando a asustar gente en el cementerio. Harry había estado desconcertado con su actitud, pero luego creyó entenderle. Aquélla era la forma en que el rubio manejaba su propio dolor y sentimiento de pérdida.

Posteriormente su casa fue vendida y gente comenzó a vivir en ella. Sus hijos jamás habrían abandonado el cottage, pero a saber quién había heredado la propiedad cuando ellos murieron… Draco se sintió traicionado por ello. Volcó aquella furia tan celosamente guardada en su interior hacia los nuevos inquilinos del cottage. Y cada vez realizaba un excelente trabajo al espantar a aquellos que osaban comprar la propiedad que Draco protegía tan fieramente con una obsesión y posesividad casi enfermiza.

Nadie, nunca, se quedó más de tres años viviendo en ella.

Para Harry era distinto. El cottage le importaba muy poco a esas alturas. Harry sólo quería ir hacia la luz, pasar al siguiente plano y ver qué había más allá. Él sabía que la luz no se había ido realmente, no totalmente al menos. Harry podía presentirla cerca, podía verla aparecer de vez en cuando, como si quisiera brindarle una tímida segunda oportunidad de abandonar este mundo de una vez por todas. Y Harry quería tomarla más que nunca y reunirse finalmente con todos sus seres queridos, si esto era posible.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Y no podía hacerlo porque Draco no quería irse con él.

No sabía por qué, Draco no quería abandonar este mundo.

Ni siquiera quería hablar de ello, como si la posibilidad le incomodara.

Draco era un cabezota sin remedio, pero Harry todavía le amaba demasiado.

Y Harry no sería Harry si no fuera noventa por ciento puro amor incondicional y diez por ciento sentido común cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Sin lugar a dudas, y por muy estúpido que fuera, Harry se iba a quedar junto a Draco por siempre. Y Draco lo sabía, al igual que Harry.

Así se vieron sumergidos en aquella espiral de pesadilla en la que Draco se aferraba a una casa que ya no era suya, mientras Harry se había convertido literalmente en un alma en pena que vagaba sin rumbo por el cementerio, tratando de estar siempre cerca de las tumbas de sus hijos ya fallecidos hacía tiempo.

Y pensaba, pensaba en por qué Draco estaba tan aferrado a este mundo, mientras que él estaba tan listo para irse… Y nunca hallaba una respuesta.

o00o

Hubo un paréntesis en sus vidas como fantasmas. Cada uno en lo suyo, cada día más separados. Cada día más ausentes. Cada día más infelices, cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo de tristeza y dolor, pero apenas hablándose uno al otro.

Un aviso de una agencia inmobiliaria había sido colocado en la entrada del cottage después de la partida de la familia Keller. La casa estaba en venta nuevamente. Sin embargo, tendría que pasar otros tres años para que la propiedad tuviera un comprador.

Y cuando Draco notó el movimiento repentino de la entrada de camiones, el comienzo de la mudanza, la joven pareja que entraba por la puerta de _su_ casa con la llave en la mano, se llenó de amargura.

o00o

Karen Davis y su novio Doug venían de Estados Unidos. Doug estudió muy duro y sacó las mejores calificaciones en la secundaria y gracias a ellas obtuvo una beca que posteriormente le permitiría realizar su maestría de arquitectura en la universidad de Warwick, en Inglaterra. Doug alquiló aquella hermosa casa victoriana por un precio increíblemente bajo cerca de su facultad cuando llegaron a Inglaterra y también compró un carro usado. La beca le permitía pagar el alquiler y un poco más; el resto vendría del trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido en el pub del pueblo "Red Lion".

Karen estaba terminando de desempacar su ropa y colocándola en el armario. Doug estaba trabajando ahora y después tenía que tomar un examen en su facultad, así que llegaría un poco tarde. Ella misma tenía cita al día siguiente para comenzar su trabajo social en un centro de cuidado para pacientes con enfermedades mentales. Karen era una estudiante de intercambio y necesitaba el crédito extra que iba a obtener, además que también le iban a pagar algo por ello, lo cual estaba bien. Quería dejar todo ordenado en casa antes de comenzar, establecer un ambiente de hogar. Afortunadamente estaba acostumbrada al cambio de horario a esas alturas, aunque todavía le inquietaba un poco todo aquel silencio.

El Valle de Godric se ubicaba al suroeste de Inglaterra, muy cerca de St. Ottery Catchpole, Cornualles y Devon. Era un páramo salvaje realmente magnífico que no se parecía en nada a la enorme ciudad de New York en donde había vivido toda su vida. Karen estaba acostumbrado al sonido constante de los autos, al bullicio de la gente y a la contaminación. Ahora debía adaptarse a la vida en la campiña, aunque aquello le llevaría algún tiempo. Sin embargo, estar con Doug era lo importante.

Doug había soñado con ir a Inglaterra por siempre y ella se alegraba de poder estar a su lado mientras este sueño se hacía realidad. Además, mucha gente se iba a vivir al extranjero; ellos no estaban haciendo nada realmente extraordinario a fin de cuentas. Probablemente Doug querría quedarse a vivir allí cuando terminara su maestría, si es que conseguía un buen trabajo. Karen esperaba que, de ser ese el caso, al menos fuera en Londres porque ella era más de vivir en una gran cuidad.

No tenía realmente nada en contra de vivir en el campo, pero esa casa… había algo en ella que no le terminaba de gustar. Desde el instante en que puso un pie dentro del cottage, sintió que algo no estaba _bien_. Era siempre oscuro y muy frío y siempre había ruidos extraños e inquietantes en los rincones. Tenía, además, problemas con el cableado eléctrico, pues las luces solían titilar. Esperaba que el electricista pudiera acudir pronto a revisar cuál era el problema. Las tuberías del agua parecía que estaban obstruidas también. La casa era vieja y ahora debían realizar algunas reparaciones. Karen esperaba que les alcanzara el dinero para hacer lo imprescindible. El resto tendría que esperar hasta fin de año.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. A mitad de camino giró; sentía que alguien le estaba observando. Ella siempre tenía esa sensación en el segundo piso y era espeluznante, aunque trataba de no pensar en eso, de ignorarlo. Como siempre, no había nada allí, sólo el vacío y la soledad.

El pasillo era oscuro y la poca luz provenía de la ventana de la habitación principal que acababa de abandonar; había dejado la puerta un poco abierta, pero ahora estaba cerrándose poco a poco. Los vellos en su nuca se erizaron; podía escuchar un sonido muy tenue como de murmullos. Sonrió, nerviosa, sabiendo que no había nadie en esa casa además de ella y aquello era imposible. Giró nuevamente y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras lo más deprisa que podía, pero sin correr. No quería correr porque entonces tendría que admitir que estaba asustada y no quería eso. Lo último que quería era estar atemorizada de su propia maldita casa.

Detrás de ella sintió una corriente de aire frío cuando bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Y entonces hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no voltear a ver qué había sido eso. Porque había sentido claramente como si alguien hubiera puesto una mano helada en su espalda y eso no podía ser. No, era imposible. Fue a la cocina y preparó la cena para Doug sin pensar en eso.

o00o

Harry aferraba el brazo de Draco, casi horrorizado.

Ambos habían estado en la habitación viendo a la chica desempacar. Por supuesto que ella no podía verles, nadie podía, incluso cuando habían estado conversando entre ellos todo el tiempo.

Draco estaba molesto porque nuevamente había gente viviendo en el cottage. Harry no lo estaba para nada. La pareja era joven y se notaba que se amaban mucho. A Harry le parecían simpáticos. Le alegraba que gente feliz viviera en su antigua casa y le diera algo de calidez. Y, quién sabe, quizás podrían recuperar el jardín también. Ahora estaba lleno de maleza y necesitaba urgentemente algo de cariño. Ellos podían dárselo y eso sería grandioso.

La chica dejó la habitación y Draco fue tras ella. Extrañado, Harry le siguió. Sabía que planeaba algo, aunque no podía estar seguro de qué. Cuando ella estuvo en la escalera, aceleró el paso. El rubio había apoyado una mano en su espalda y parecía dispuesto a empujarla. No lo podía creer; una caída desde esa altura podría ser mortal. La chica podía _morir_.

Sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza en el último momento.

Karen bajó las escaleras casi corriendo. Había sentido algo sin duda, pues se le veía asustada.

Draco se soltó del agarre de Harry con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Draco? –preguntó Harry. Se notaba que estaba furioso.

-Nada –fue todo lo que respondió Draco.

Harry resopló.

-Claro, nada ¡Y por eso ibas a tirarla por las escaleras!

Draco desvió su miraba.

-No pensaba hacer eso… -susurró.

Harry se aproximó y le tomó fuertemente por el frente de su sudadera.

-¡No me mientas, vi perfectamente lo que estuviste a punto de hacer!

Draco forcejeó hasta que logró soltarse. El impulso le hizo caer hacia atrás y golpear contra la pared, la traspasó y cayó del otro lado. Pero no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar junto al otro.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –empujó a Harry a su vez.

-Sé que estuviste a punto de hacer una atrocidad.

Draco retrocedió una par de pasos y pareció avergonzado por primera vez.

-Es… cierto –confesó y Harry se cubrió el rostro con sus manos en un gesto de desesperación.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber el moreno y su voz sonó más como un murmullo amortiguado debido a sus manos.

Draco parecía atormentado ahora, pero Harry no podía verlo.

-Lo pensé durante un instante, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quise hacerlo por un segundo, pero luego me arrepentí! ¿Era _eso_ lo que querías escuchar?

-Ni por un segundo –Harry finalmente le encaró. Su expresión era de profunda decepción- Jamás hubiera querido escuchar eso… ¿En qué estabas pensando, por el amor de Dios?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, pero su expresión era amargura pura.

-Estoy pensando en que estoy harto de ver gente viviendo en mi casa! ¡QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN AHORA, AHORA, AHORA!

Harry volvió a tomar a Draco por su sudadera.

-¡PERO NO SE VAN A IR, JODIDO ESTÚPIDO! ¡Y AUNQUE SE VAYAN OTROS VENDRÁN!

-¡PUES YO HARÉ QUE SE VAYAN TAMBIÉN! ¡SE VAN A IR TODOS, AUNQUE SEA AL INFIERNO!

Harry soltó al rubio, empujándole con fuerza.

-Ya no te reconozco, Draco –confesó con dolor impregnado en su voz.

Draco tragó con fuerza, sintiendo muchos deseos de llorar, aunque no lo hizo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, ya no. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de esperar algo de ti.

Harry parecía desconcertado ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Dracó giró y regresó caminando por el pasillo, rumbo a la habitación principal.

-Si tú no lo sabes, no pienso explicarlo. ¿Por qué no regresas mejor al cementerio? Te encanta estar allá, ¿no? En medio de las tumbas y los muertos que no pueden hablarte o consolarte como tanto quisieras.

-Nosotros también estamos muertos, Draco –respondió Harry, lleno de amargura por aquel golpe bajo-. Sería prudente que recordaras eso.

Draco volteó hacia el otro una última vez.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, Harry. Y También recuerdo que hubo una época en que eso no parecía importar, una época en que fuimos felices. Tú y yo a pesar de todo. Quisiera que recordaras eso, pero parece ser que eres tú quien lo ha olvidado. O quizás ya no te importa. La verdad es que no sé qué alternativa es peor.

Y entonces se fue, simplemente desapareció.

Harry se quedó donde estaba y luego se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza.

Él también quería huir, pero no se atrevía.

No se atrevía a dejar sola a la pareja. Todavía había una parte de él que no creía a Draco capaz de hacerles un daño real, pero pensaba asegurarse de ello. Porque si Draco les dañaba de alguna forma, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Si Draco hacía algo realmente grave, entonces no habría vuelta atrás, no habría olvido, no habría más amor. Y la idea de que eso pasara era insoportable.

o00o

Mucho después, Harry reflexionó con calma las palabras de Draco.

Draco estaba lleno de ira y esto le había convertido en un ser oscuro y atormentado. Harry supo que él también era responsable de ello y lamentó mucho no haberse dado cuenta antes. Quiso tratar de remediarlo. Le buscó por todas partes hasta que finalmente pudo hallarlo escondido en el ático de la casa. Estaba sentado sobre un viejo y polvoriento baúl que el moreno no podía recordar si alguna vez había sido de su propiedad. El rubio estaba silencioso, muy silencioso. Harry se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos. El que no rechazara aquel gesto le dio tranquilidad al moreno. Ambos estaban más tranquilos ahora y quizás pudieran conversar.

-Lamento si piensas que te he dejado de lado, Draco. Esa nunca fue mi intención.

Draco permaneció un buen rato en silencio antes de contestar.

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces qué es? –insistió el moreno, confundido.

-Sé que eres infeliz, Harry. Y daría cualquier cosa para que no lo fueras. Yo sólo quisiera que fuéramos felices de nuevo…

Harry suspiró.

-Quizás lo fuimos, pero no fue real. Draco, habíamos olvidado quiénes éramos. Casi habíamos perdido todos nuestros recuerdos. Aquélla no era una felicidad verdadera, ¿entiendes eso?

-Sí –Draco recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro-, es verdad. Pero no sé si fue buena idea recordar. No lo sé.

-¿Hubieras preferido olvidar a Scorpius? ¿A tus padres? ¿Los años tan maravillosos que compartimos cuando estuvimos vivos?

Draco se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

-No, tienes razón.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero. Quiero poder recordarlo todo. No quiero comenzar a olvidar cosas de nuevo, no quiero olvidar otra vez a mis hijos.

-Pero eso no es todo, ¿cierto? Dime qué quieres realmente, Harry.

-Quiero que demos el siguiente paso. No podemos seguir así, Draco. Esta existencia se ha hecho cada vez más insoportable para los dos.

-Si es por los intrusos…

-¡Olvida eso de una buena vez! –interrumpió Harry- Esto no es acerca de ellos y lo sabes.

-Yo… no sé qué más hacer para que tú seas feliz.

Harry abrazó al rubio con fuerza, enternecido, y se armó de valor para continuar.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos de nuevo, Draco. Quiero reunirme con ellos.

Draco se separó de Harry para encontrarse con una mirada decidida. Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Lo sabía. El momento en que Harry quisiera afrontar su deseo y hacer algo al respecto. Pues bien, el momento había llegado. Y ahora tenía mucho miedo de perder a Harry, aunque sabía que eventualmente lo haría. Aquello era inevitable.

-¿Y cómo lo harías? –preguntó el rubio, ya presintiendo la respuesta.

-La… -Harry dudó un instante y luego se decidió a continuar- luz. Debemos ir hacia la luz.

-La luz se ha ido, Harry. Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, muchas veces en realidad. No abandonamos este mundo cuando pudimos y ahora ya es tarde para retractarse.

-Pero no lo es, Draco. Lo sé. Sé que si lo queremos con fuerza, podremos verla de nuevo. Te he insistido mucho al respecto, pero siempre te niegas a esa posibilidad tan vehementemente que no lo comprendo.

Draco hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

-Me cansa volver a este tema una y otra vez. No lo creo, no creo en ello, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer? _¿Por qué?_

-Simplemente no tengo esperanza, es todo.

Draco intentó ponerse en pie e irse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Cuando has perdido la esperanza, lo has perdido todo. Y cuando crees que todo está perdido, cuando todo se ve gris y sombrío, siempre hay esperanza. [1]

-¿Entonces por qué no te vas tú? Nada te lo impide realmente, Harry. Nada.

El moreno observó al rubio con incredulidad y enojo.

-¡Porque yo jamás me iría sin ti, por eso!

-Pues deberás hacerlo, Harry, ya que no pienso dejar este mundo. Te lo de dicho ya no sé cuántas veces, no pienso irme nunca de aquí. Éste es mi hogar.

-¿Por qué no? –insistió más desesperado, incapaz de entender las razones del rubio- ¿A qué te aferras con tanta fuerza? ¿Es acaso esta casa tan importante para ti?

Draco sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tenía una pizca de alegría.

-Oh, no. No es por la casa. Es por mí –Draco se descubrió el brazo en donde aun se podía apreciar tenuemente su marca de mortífago-. Es por lo que fui ¿De veras crees que alguien como yo iría al mismo lugar que tú, Harry?

Harry estaba anonadado.

-Yo… yo no...

Draco se separó de Harry, poniéndose en pie.

-Piénsalo un momento. Yo podría ir hacia la luz, Harry. Podemos irnos ambos, pero incluso si lo hacemos juntos, no creo que terminemos en el mismo lugar. Tú sin duda irías al cielo; yo iría al infierno. Ya no podríamos vernos más. Nunca más.

-Eso no es… -Harry tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose desconcertado- No es cierto.

-Pero no estás seguro, ¿no es verdad? Soy un maldito mortífago. Eso nunca cambiará. No existe el perdón para alguien como yo y ambos lo sabemos.

o00o

El invierno había llegado de nuevo. Harry observó atentamente a la nieve caer lenta y silenciosamente a través de la ventana ubicada en la sala. Había un manto plateado que lo cubría todo y daba una sensación de tranquilidad, como si cada cosa viviente hubiera entrado en un estado de hibernación. Harry siempre había amado esa época del año y aun lo hacía.

Luego giró hacia la habitación para sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana. Olía a galletas recién horneadas y la chimenea estaba encendida y había un ambiente cálida muy agradable. Karen y Doug habían comprado un pino esa mañana y ahora adornaban al árbol para celebrar la navidad. Era mediados de diciembre. Ellos sonreían al poner las luces y se besaban de vez en cuando. Se veían muy unidos y felices. Harry les veía lleno de melancolía. Él también había conocido ese tipo de felicidad una vez y ahora daría lo que fuera por recuperarla.

Sin tan sólo Draco pusiera de su parte…

Pero Draco no lo hacía.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos, enojado un poco.

Ellos apenas habían hablado en meses y Harry le extrañaba con desesperación.

Pero Draco no quería hablar con él y era bueno en evitar cualquier encuentro entre ambos. Ya no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Harry estaba cada día más melancólico, como si estuviera muriendo poco a poco de añoranza y soledad. Harry se preguntaba si un fantasma podía morir de nuevo. Y de ser así, cuánto más podría aguantar esta situación hasta que, lo que sea que quedaba de él, terminara por desaparecer para siempre. Como la llama de una vela que, poco a poco, va derritiéndose. Y cuando acabe la cera, entonces la llama se apagará y no podrá encenderse de nuevo.

o00o

Era navidad y desde el cementerio se alcanzaba a escuchar los villancicos que provenían del pueblo. Eran hermosos y hablaban de amor y familia. Harry estaba arrodillado muy cerca de las tumbas de sus hijos, recordando las navidades junto a ellos. Recordaba los regalos y las cenas en familia, el calor de la chimenea y las noches frías bajos los cobertores de su cama abrazando a Draco. Eran recuerdos que atesoraba con todo su corazón, pero también le provocaban una profunda tristeza.

Harry colocó una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de contener el dolor. La nieve caía a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de sentir el frío. Ahora sólo podía sentir la agonía y el sentimiento de abandono y soledad. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Harry se sorprendió cuando una mano pálida secó aquella lágrima.

Y luego aquellos brazos que recordaba tan bien le abrazaron por detrás con mucha fuerza. Si Harry respirara probablemente le hubiera dejado sin aliento, pero no lo hacía así que estaba bien. Una boca beso su cuello y Harry sonrió en medio de sus continuos sollozos.

El había anhelado tanto esto…

Había anhelado tanto a Draco y a su amor.

Y ahora Draco estaba de vuelta.

Harry se recostó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Draco continuaba dándole aquellos besos en el cuello y las mejillas que se sentían tan bien. No quería que aquello terminara nunca. Se sentía muy cálido ahora, como si estuviera de nuevo en casa junto a todos sus seres queridos. El amor de Draco lo envolvía todo, llevándose al dolor y a la tristeza. Al menos por el momento.

Eventualmente el dolor volvería, lo sabía bien, pero no ahora.

Por ahora estaba bien.

Ellos continuaron abrazados por mucho tiempo.

o00o

El tiempo pasó lentamente desde entonces. Como había previsto, el dolor había regresado, pero se había reducido hasta convertirse en una molestia que siempre estaba presente y le acompañaba a todas partes. Ahora era una compañera fiel y Harry terminó acostumbrándose a su presencia constante como si fuera una vieja amiga.

Pero también había un rayito de alegría, pues Draco había regresado a su lado.

Draco ya nunca le dejaba solo. Oh, no. Casi parecía asustado, como si pensara que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro y estuviera tratando desesperadamente de evitarlo.

Si Harry no se sintiera tan triste, probablemente se hubiera burlado de su nerviosismo injustificado. Porque Harry no se iba a ninguna parte y eso ya lo tenía asumido desde hacía mucho.

La balanza de había inclinado finalmente hacia uno de los lados en disputa.

Harry se iba a quedar junto a Draco.

Decidir entre sus hijos y el amor de su vida había sido la decisión más difícil que nunca había hecho –y eso contaba el período de tiempo que estuvo vivo también-. Pero no pensaba arriesgarse a separarse del rubio. Después de todo, sus hijos estaban en un lugar mejor. Y estaba seguro que estaban bien, felices donde quiera que estuvieran ahora. Pero Draco estaba solo, solo en este mundo tan vasto y solitario. Y a Harry le partía el corazón el sólo pensar en irse sin él.

Una eternidad sin Draco se le antojaba peor que el propio infierno.

Harry estaba convencido de que Draco había sido un niño que fue educado bajo unos ideales equivocados, pero eso no le convertía en un monstruo ni mucho menos. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy habían amado a su hijo, sin duda, pero no habían sido unos padres ejemplares. Draco creció siendo un niño malcriado, odioso y lleno de prejuicios. Y luego Voldemort había amenazado con matar a su familia si osaba traicionarle a él y a su causa durante su adolescencia. La verdad es que el rubio no había podido nunca tomar sus propias decisiones hasta el fin de la guerra.

En opinión de Harry, que Draco llevara la marca en su brazo era un hecho accidental que no decía realmente nada sobre él mismo.

Lo que sí decía mucho sobre su verdadera naturaleza era su vida después de la guerra, cuando finalmente fue un hombre sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Draco fue libre para decidir su propio camino esta vez. Ser conciente de todo lo que pudo haber perdido si alguien como Voldemort llegaba al poder le hizo replantearse muchos de sus creencias e ideales y también le hizo darse cuenta que la familia era lo más importante.

Draco olvidó sus viejas rencillas y odios y abocó todos sus esfuerzos en mantener unida a su familia –o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, pues su padre terminó con una condena de por vida en Azkaban- y a salvar el patrimonio económico de los Malfoy. Draco se convirtió con el tiempo en un hombre de negocios muy exitoso y fue reconocido finalmente como genio de las finanzas, pero eso no había sido tampoco lo más relevante para Harry.

El Draco que era papá de Scorpius era lo que siempre había fascinado a Harry.

El amor que siempre profesó a su hijo había sido puro, intenso y sin límites.

Draco siempre fue un padre magnífico.

Y Harry sabía que, cuando se amaba realmente tanto a alguien como él había amado a Scorpius, no se podía ser malo en lo absoluto.

No era perfecto, pero nadie lo era.

Draco tenía sus defectos y un pasado sombrío, pero en esencia era un buen hombre y eso era lo importante.

Ojalá Draco tuviera tanta fe en él mismo como lo tenía Harry.

Harry estaba seguro que alguien como Draco nunca iría al infierno, pero el rubio temía arriesgarse y dar ese paso. Draco no era una persona que tomaba ese tipo de riesgos, nunca lo fue. Por eso se aferraba tanto a esa vida como fantasmas, porque al menos así ellos podrían estar juntos para siempre. Y no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Harry finalmente lo había entendido y aceptado.

Y parecía que Draco entendía lo que había hecho, porque ahora estaba muy calmado y siempre era tan atento, y le hacía sentir tan querido y amado y cuidado… Su amor era como un bálsamo para todas sus heridas. Sentía que ya no podía pedir nada más, porque Draco ya se lo había dado todo y más si aquello era posible.

Harry no podía decir que era feliz, pero al menos ahora tenía una existencia pacífica junto al hombre que amaba. Y con eso se conformaba.

No volvió nunca a mencionar el tema de dejar este mundo e ir hacia la luz.

Y Draco tampoco volvió a hacerlo.

o00o

Doug le había regalado un hermoso golden retriever a Karen para navidad. Era hembra y le habían llamado Laika en honor al primer animal vivo que orbitó la Tierra en 1957. Laika era una perra cariñosa y consentida que adoraba a Karen y la seguía a todas partes siempre que ella estaba en casa. Y Karen retribuía en igual forma ese cariño incondicional. Doug a veces bromeaba al respecto, diciendo que la chica había llegado a amar más a la perra que a él mismo. Y Karen, en broma, nunca le contradecía.

La vida era buena para la pareja ahora. Los estudios iban bien para ambos, al igual que sus respectivos trabajos. La casa estaba tranquila también. Ya no habían presenciado ninguna actividad extraña e inexplicable dentro del cottage, lo cual agradecían muchísimo. Lo que sea que estuviera allí cuando ellos se mudaron, se había retirado. Laika a veces se quedaba mirando fijamente un punto en particular de la habitación principal, como si estuviera mirando a alguien que nadie más podía ver y también gruñía de vez en cuando. Eso ponía nerviosa a Karen al principio, pero con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse. Si había algo allí y Laika lo sentía, no les hacía ningún daño y eso era lo importante.

o00o

Karen estaba encerrada en el baño y escuchaba a la perra llorar del otro lado de la puerta, pero no podía abrirle en ese momento. Estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera, esperando el resultado de la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho hacía unos minutos. Karen tenía cita con su ginecóloga aquella tarde, pero ya no podía esperar más. Los nervios la estaban matando.

Había tenido nauseas en las mañanas durante un par de semanas, vómitos, comida que solía encantarle antes ahora le daba asco, tenía sueño todo el tiempo. Y si a eso le sumaban que tenía un retrazo en su período cuando su cuerpo solía funcional como un reloj suizo, pues... No había muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Pero Karen quería estar segura. Y quería saber ya. Todavía no le había dicho nada a Doug, pues ella quería comprobarlo primero.

Había puesto la alarma de su reloj al tiempo estipulado en las indicaciones que se encontraban en el reverso de la caja. Cuando este anunció que el plazo se había vencido, ella se levantó del borde de la bañara y se aproximó al lavado. Tomó la prueba con manos temblorosas, se armó de valor y observó el resultado.

Positivo.

Sollozó de emoción. Sentía un montón de sentimientos encontrados dentro de ella. Miedo, alegría, euforia... Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Y ahora sólo quería abrazar a Doug y besarle. Qué diablos, iba a llamarlo para contarle todo de una vez. Estaba segura del resultado de la prueba, aunque igual acudiría a su médico para verificar el estado de su bebé.

Karen fue corriendo a abrir la puerta del baño. Laika casi le saltó encima de la alegría cuando la vio. La joven se arrodilló a su lado y abrazó a su perra con amor. La familia estaba a punto de crecer.

o00o

Harry y Draco estaban junto a la cuna donde la bebé recién nacida dormía apaciblemente. Draco observó la habitación que había sido amorosamente preparada para la llagada de la niña y frunció el ceño. Odiaba admitir que esos intrusos tenían buen gusto para la decoración.

A su lado, Harry suspiró una vez más.

-La niña es linda, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un tono de voz impregnado de ternura.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. ¿Y cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Pippa. [2]

-¡Por favor! –el rubio resopló- ¿Qué clase de nombre es _ése_?

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

-Deja de fingir, ¿quieres? Sé que la niña te parece adorable.

Draco se mostró indignado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó inmediatamente esa aseveración.

El hecho de que hubiese visitado a la bebé a escondidas un par de veces –o quizás más- definitivamente _no_ significaba que le gustaba la pequeña mocosa, claro que no.

Harry no le creía nada, pues cada vez que el rubio posaba su mirada en la niña prácticamente se babeaba.

-Lo que tú digas, Draco. Lo que tú digas.

o00o

El día era precioso y Karen había decidido hacer un picnic en el jardín del cottage. Doug había colocado una suave y mullida cobija sobre el césped recién cortado. Karen había preparado varios tipos de _sándwiches_, ensalada de patatas con tocino ahumada y té frío para beber. La bebé Pippa había comenzado a gatear y ahora andaba por el jardín bajo el cuidado constante de sus padres y de Laika, quien había sido una perra sobre protectora con la niña desde el instante en que fue traía a casa desde el hospital.

Pippa parecía bastante entretenida en chupar una margarita y sus orgullosos padres no podían parar de sonreír al verla tan mona con su vestidito de verano amarrillo puesto. Laika meneaba la cola, recostada feliz junto a la niña.

Ellos eran la familia perfecta.

Harry los observaba embelesado desde un rincón del jardín. La familia se notaba tan feliz que daba gusto verlos. Desde que ellos se habían mudado al cottage, la vieja casa victoriana había recuperado su esplendor de antaño. Y tal como esperaba, el jardín estaba lleno de vida de nuevo, con hermosas flores multicolores creciendo aquí y allá. Karen había vuelto a ponerle una mano al huerto también y ahora podía ver crecer tomates, albahaca, orégano y tomillo.

Draco también estaba en el jardín, pero un poco alejado de Harry y la familia. Y, estaba seguro, Harry no había notado su presencia, lo cual era bueno pues él no quería que lo hiciera. Draco no estaba allí para observar la belleza del jardín, disfrutar del maravilloso día o apreciar la alegría de aquella familia tan unida. Draco estaba allí porque quería ver a Harry, estar cerca de él y pensar.

Harry ya no era el mismo. Había conservado su promesa al no insistir más en que ellos tomaran el descanso eterno y no había regresado nuevamente al cementerio a visitar las tumbas de sus hijos tampoco. Draco había conseguido lo que tanto quiso: que Harry se quedara a su lado para siempre. Pero Harry no era feliz y Draco lo sabía.

Harry ahora era un ser sombrío, callado y triste. Es verdad que trataba de disimular ante Draco, pero siempre había sido un pésimo actor. Oh, no. Draco lo conocía demasiado bien como para ver a través de ese patético intento de engaño. Harry sufría en silencio, completamente resignado a su destino.

Draco debería estar radiante al obtener lo que quería tanto.

Estaría junto a Harry por toda la eternidad.

_Debía_ estar satisfecho, pero lo cierto es que...

No, no lo estaba.

Draco había sido suficientemente egoísta para tratar de ignorar el dolor de su compañero todo ese tiempo. Era lo suficientemente villano como para pretender que el dolor de Harry no existía, porque era el camino más fácil a seguir para alcanzar su propia felicidad. Es verdad, Draco sólo había luchado para obtener lo que quería sin importar el resto, que en este caso era el propio Harry. Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco trató que eso no le importara, pues Harry era suyo y lo sería por siempre, incluso cuando el propio Harry no lo quisiera o fuera inmensamente desdichado con aquella decisión.

Y había intentado con todas sus fuerza ser feliz con lo que había obtenido con tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento –suyo y de Harry-. De veras que sí. Pero no podía. Sin importar cuán duro había tratado, no podía hacerlo. Porque Harry era la sombra del hombre que amó con toda su corazón una vez y no soportaba la idea de que había sido él, Draco, quien le había reducido a cenizas.

Draco era egoísta, pero no ciego.

Harry estaba muriendo, desapareciendo poco a poco...

Y tarde o temprano iba a perderle definitivamente.

Así que Draco tenía que hacer algo.

Porque alguien como Harry no podía desaparecer.

Y Draco sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que aquello pasara, pero no se atrevía a dar ese paso.

Nunca lo había hecho.

Draco había sido un cobarde que amaba a un hombre con desesperación y no soportaba la idea de separarse de él.

Pero Harry no podía desaparecer.

Así que lo haría.

Sin importar qué, él lo haría.

Finalmente se había decidido.

Pagaría el precio más alto por salvarle.

o00o

Ahora que había tomado una decisión, Draco se sentía mucho mejor. Parecía que le habían quitado un peso de encima y era maravilloso. Draco sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo correcto para Harry al menos, quien había sido el amor de su vida. Y de su muerte también. Su conciencia estaba tranquila finalmente.

Pero había una última cosa que quería hacer antes del final de todo. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora. Draco recorría su casa por última vez. El cottage era magnífico, aunque su esplendor jamás estuvo a la altura de Malfoy Manor. Sin embargo, había sido su hogar, el único hogar que había conocido realmente. La mansión siempre había sido fría e impersonal y estaba llena de malos recuerdos. Él nunca llegó a extrañarla, pero el cottage...

Draco tragó con fuerza el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta mientras recorría lentamente cada habitación, despidiéndose amorosamente de cada rincón y cada uno de los buenos recuerdos. Había defendido aquella casa con fiereza y pasión y ahora dolía decirle adiós. Incluso cuando sabía que era necesario, aquello no ayudaba a disminuir la sensación de pérdida, como si estuviera a punto de amputarse un brazo o una pierda. En esa casa él había inmensamente feliz.

Pero, aún así, estaba renunciando a ella.

Sabía que, una vez que ellos partieran, no iba a verla más.

Draco se tomó su tiempo con aquella tarea. No había prisa, no realmente. Podía hacerlo bien, como debía ser. La casa lo merecía después de todo.

Y, por supuesto, Draco terminó en la habitación principal, que había sido casi el santuario que compartió con Harry durante muchos años. Caminó por toda la habitación, diciendo adiós a una vida que había sido maravillosa, pero que ya había terminado. Por primera vez, fue capaz de reconocer esto. El fin había llegado hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero había sido terco y no lo había querido admitir.

Finalmente se sentó en la cama, suspirando debido a la nostalgia y a la tristeza. La perra de la familia, Laika, le había acompañado todo el tiempo. Draco la observó intensamente durante un instante, un poco extrañado. La perra generalmente podía sentir su presencia, pero siempre le había reconocido como alguien hostil a su familia adoptiva, así que le gruñía todo el tiempo. Ahora, en cambio, mostraba alguna especia de simpatía o comprensión. Hoy no parecía recelosa o molesta; no parecía querer atacarle. Por el contrario, había sido una presencia silenciosa y reconfortante que le había brindado una especia de apoyo que no sabía necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Apenas Draco se dejó caer sobre el colchón, ella se sentó a su lado, meneando alegremente su cola.

Draco no podía hablarle o hacerle una caricia.

Pero en su fuero interno, el rubio agradeció no estar solo en aquel momento.

o00o

Draco se sentó junto a Harry y tomó su mano. Ambos estaban en el jardín, viendo el atardecer. El crepúsculo era una perfecta combinación de colores en el horizonte y una brisa agradable mecía suavemente la copa de los árboles.

Era perfecto, pensó el rubio, aquel hermoso paisaje era la despedida perfecta.

Draco había hecho las pases con todos sus demonios internos y se había despedido de la casa. Estaba listo para partir. Y lo curioso es que, en contra de todo pronóstico, no tenía miedo. Ya no. Después de todo, esto lo hacía por Harry, a quien amaba con todo su corazón, así que estaba bien. No había ninguna duda o arrepentimiento, lo cual era grandioso, pues quería partir conservando su dignidad. Draco no quería comportarse como un cobarde delante de Harry en el final.

Draco recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y sonrió apaciblemente cuando el moreno acarició gentilmente sus cabellos. Permanecieron así durante algún tiempo, simplemente disfrutando del silencio tranquilo y cómodo.

Entonces Draco se levantó lo suficiente para darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla; luego sonrió y el otro le regresó una sonrisa más triste y más cansada.

El rubio tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquello era su culpa.

Pero ya no más.

El dolor se terminaría muy pronto.

-Hey, escucha, he estado pensando…

-Oh, ¿y a qué se debe este milagro? –interrumpió el moreno, divertido.

El rubio golpeó su hombro.

-Imbécil.

Harry siguió sonriendo. A Draco siempre le había fascinado aquella sonrisa… ¿Por qué dar tantos rodeos? Pensó de repente al verle; su pareja siempre había sido una persona que iba directo al punto, una persona a la que no le gustaba tomar atajos o desvíos que le apartaran del camino principal. Él ya tenía preparado todo un discurso para contarle cuál era su plan, pero qué diablos, realmente no lo necesitaba, ¿no? Al menos no con alguien como Harry.

-Estoy listo –dijo simplemente.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Listo para qué, Draco?

-Listo para… -desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, donde las primeras estrellas ya comenzaban a verse- estoy listo para pasar el otro lado, ¿comprendes? dejar este mundo.

-¿Qué? –El moreno estaba más desconcertado todavía, si aquello era posible.

Draco suspiró y su mirada era puro remordimiento ahora.

-Te he hecho sufrir con mi egoísmo durante mucho tiempo, Harry. Pero ya no más. Ya no quiero que sufras y estés triste.

-Pero yo no…

Draco impidió que continuara hablando colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No mientas. No quiero más mentiras entre nosotros, Harry. Te amo.

Draco besó a Harry en los labios y después sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Estás listo?

Draco se levantó, aunque Harry trató de detenerle aferrándose a uno de sus brazos.

-¡Espera, por amor de Dios! ¡No lo comprendo!

El rubio bufó, exasperado.

-Es fácil de entender: Quiero el descanso eterno, al igual que tú.

El otro boqueó un instante como un pez y luego pareció recomponerse de la impresión inicial.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de decisión _ahora_? Por años he querido esto, pero tú no, y entonces…

Draco volvió a tomar asiento al lado de su pareja.

-Harry –el moreno posó su mirada en el otro y guardó silencio. El rubio agradeció esto enormemente-. Lamento confundirte; esa no era mi intensión. Ya te lo dije antes: te he hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo. Ya no quiero hacerlo. Quiero darte lo que tanto quieres. Déjame hacerlo.

-Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo.

Draco agradeció esa muestra de afecto incondicional sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla del otro hombre –_fantasma_- que había tolerado tanta angustia y dolor como pago por estar a su lado. ¿Podía existir un amor más grande que aquel que siempre les había unido a ambos? El simple pensamiento era sobrecogedor.

-Lo sé, amor. Y en el fondo, es _eso_ lo que hace tu gesto algo tan… inmensamente doloroso. Sé que no mientes. Sé que si yo quisiera permanecer en esta casa como un fantasma para siempre, tú estaría a mi lado.

-Y lo estaría –reconoció el moreno-.

-Sí –el rubio asintió-. Sólo hemos pensado en mí, ése es el problema. Por eso hemos sido tan infelices. Finalmente lo he entendido.

Harry suspiró. No podía replicar pues eso era cierto.

-Pero si ahora hacemos lo que _yo_ quiero, ¿qué diferencia haría eso? Estaríamos cometiendo el mismo error.

Draco volvió a tomar la mano del otro y apretó con fuerza.

-En eso te equivocas. Yo realmente quiero hacer esto, amor.

Harry observó al rubio durante largo rato tratando de deducir si le mentía. Pero aquella mirada de ojos color plata parecía sincera ¡Y, oh, Dios, cuánto quería él creerle!

-¿Estás seguro? –él realmente tuvo que preguntar.

-Así es.

-¿Pero qué hay de tus… -Harry evitó decir temores- preocupaciones?

Draco soltó a Harry para poner su mano en su brazo, justo donde estaba ubicada su vieja cicatriz de mortífago. No respondió de inmediato, pues quería estar seguro de su respuesta. Tampoco quería mentir. Él realmente no estaba seguro de nada. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Él estaba seguro de Harry.

-¿Tú qué crees que pasará si vamos hacia la luz? Sé honesto, por favor.

-Creo que iremos al sitio donde se encuentran esperando por nosotros todos nuestros seres queridos –Harry respondió rápidamente. No había dudas al respecto, al menos no de su parte, el rubio podía notarlo.

Draco asintió. Ojalá que él pudiera sentirse tan seguro como el otro, aunque no veía motivo para hacerle desistir de sus creencias. Se veía muy feliz y no quería arruinar un momento que debería ser de absoluta felicidad.

-Sé que lo crees. Y yo confío en ti.

Harry sonrió, quizás demasiado contento como para notar que Draco jamás reconoció que él pudiera sentir lo mismo.

-Qué alegría.

Ambos se abrazaron y permanecieron así algún tiempo.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos, a Teddy, a mis padres, a Remus, a Sirius… ¿Tú no quieres ver a Scorpius?

Draco se esforzó mucho en no comenzar a llorar.

-Más que a nada en el mundo –sin embargo, aquello sonaba tan hermoso que no concebía que pudiera ser cierto… Él quería creer desesperadamente en que fuera posible. Claro que sí.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de fe.

Y lo curioso fue que, apenas pensó en ello, un haz de luz se hizo presente.

Draco y Harry dejaron de abrazarse para poder observarla.

Aunque ya la habían visto antes, hacía muchísimo tiempo, seguía siendo simplemente impactante. Era tan cálida y tan hermosa que era difícil apartar la mirada de ella. Nunca había visto algo remotamente parecido durante sus vidas.

Un resplandeciente camino de zafiros.

Tan magnifica y sobrecogedora, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, algo en ella te invitaba a seguirla. Resistirse a la tentación era prácticamente imposible. La necesidad de perderse en aquella luz era casi irresistible y abrumadora.

Pero Harry finalmente pudo hacerlo.

El moreno reaccionó para posar sus labios en los de Draco, besándole con todo el amor que fue capaz de transmitirle. Y cuando este beso finalmente terminó, se quedó mirándole un instante. Había tranquilidad en esa mirada, un llamado a la calma, una promesa de amor que nunca terminaría.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos, Draco. Repítelo.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Así es –Harry le besó una última vez-. Y mientras estemos juntos, no importa dónde, siempre tendremos un hogar y una familia.

El rubio supo que aquello era verdad, aunque escucharle decir eso a Harry le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

Entonces fueron hacia la luz y desaparecieron en ella.

**Fin**

Referencias:

_[1] Tomado de "Soy el número cuatro", de Pittacus Lore._

_[2] Tomé este nombre de Pippa, la hermana de Kate __Middleton. La ahora esposa del príncipe Guillermo. _

_Terminado el 4 de mayo de 2011_


End file.
